The Reeling
by Daemon-Venator
Summary: ¿Como es tener a Reborn de padre? Pues... ¡Malditamente jodido! ¡Voy a morir! —¿Solo es tu hijo? Yo creo que hay algo mas. Después de todo, uno no va por ahí simplemente recogiendo chicos lindos y adoptándolos, Y es más raro aun si parecen conejos esponjosos.—Inicio de primer Arco: Los mas fuertes—Yaoi: Reborn(adulto)xOc. CAP 5 MODIFICADO.
1. Reborn, el sicario, Andrée, el chico

Hola! Esta novela es RebornxoC. Espero que les guste, no tengo nada mas que decir ademas de que esto es yaoi haha.

* * *

_**"Dime... alguna vez has amado?"**_

_**"Si el amor es algo como esto, entonces..."**_

* * *

Golpe tras golpe. Todos con saña.

Dolor ante la furia.

El abandono del aire.

El olvido de la conciencia.

Gregson Walt, un hombre de cuarenta años, castaño, alto y fornido como un toro, me golpeaba mientras criticaba con su mirada verde y voz de usurero.

Quería levantarme y arremeter de la misma manera que el lo hacia mientras Julie Walt miraba el acto y bebía ebria una botella de alcohol barato, riendo.

Los odiaba, ahogadamente los odiaba.

_Dolor, dolor, dolor_. Fuera de mi cuerpo. Chico o chica. Ellos igual esperaban _**amar**_.

En el otro lado de la pared del lujoso departamento nadie respondía.

_**Una llamada, una ayuda, fuera dolor.**_

Cual era la causa de esta escena denigrante? Oh! si, ya _recuerdo_...

_Caminaba lentamente, como siempre, preso del temor de llegar nuevamente dentro de esas paredes cremas y absorbentes. Miedo de sentir una paliza mas en mi cuerpo._

_**Esta es la casa feliz, a rezar en la casa feliz. Voy a morir en la casa feliz, donde nadie duerme. Donde todos gritan.**_

_Mi cuerpo no quería llegar al edificio elegante que se levantaba frente a mi. Era miedo. Era terror. Era futuro dolor._

_-Una simple fachada- que servia para ocultar unas morbosas caras._

_Seguí caminando, a paso corto razonablemente. No quería ir donde me asarían. _

_Ignore las miradas de las personas maliciosas que habitaban allí, pase de largo, como dije, ignorando. Temiendo mas que antes al sentir ya ser la presa de las manos de Gregson Walt y su esposa, la promiscua y rubia Julie, siempre borracha, siempre desnuda, siempre a la espera de su esposo para relamer su sudoroso cuerpo._

_Decidí subir por las mareantes escaleras, largas y enredadas. No tomaría el elevador por nada del mundo. Nunca. Solo quería aumentar el tiempo que me tomaba llegar al ultimo piso, el ultimo infierno._

_Cuando de pronto, sentí algo chocar contra mi. Pequeño, suave, tierno y asesino._

_-Oi, ten cuidado-una vocecilla, chillona, parte de un bebe. No debía tener mas de diez años, nada mas._

_Cara a cara. Me estremecí. Un ser humano, pequeño, pelinegro y algo bronceado, de ojos ocultos por un sombrero con un camaleón de ojos extrañamente grandes, pensé que seria un tipo de juguete, pero mostró la lengua rosa, tenia vida. El niño echaba por los poros orgullo, honor, egocentrismo y de manera extraña... sensualidad, aunque su apariencia no lo era por ningún angulo que tratase de ver._

_-Lo siento-susurre-Estas solo, pequeño?-Cuando termine de decir esas palabras inmediatamente recibí una patada en el estomago que me hizo caer al suelo.-Ah!- _

_-Pensaba no golpearte pero si me llamas de esa manera tendré que hacerlo, __**niña**__-_

_-Oh!-me senté y trate de calmar el dolor de mi trasero-Eres muy fuerte-reí, el solo elevo una ceja- Y no soy una niña- reclame tranquilo. Mucha gente me confundía con una._

_El me miro, tratando de buscar algo que contradijera mis palabras pero no pudo ver nada mas que mi camiseta verde, pantalón de mezclilla y unas desgastadas zapatillas. Ademas de mi pesado morral. Y yo solo vi su tierno traje negro y camisa naranja._

_-Pensé que eras una niña plana-se burlo._

_-Oye, cual es tu problema? Yo estoy tratando de ser amable, pero tú...-_

_**wroap**_

_El sonido de unos intestinos resono por el pasillo dejando ecos, y una risilla salio de mi garganta._

_-Esto no es gracioso... todo es porque no estoy comiendo la comida de mamma-susurro irritado._

_Tal vez__ había pasado horas sin comer y por ello le rugían los demonios. Acomode mis cabellos rubios- desgraciadamente era un aspecto que compartía con cierta mujer, de hecho como muchas otras, pero ella.. No los había peinado y solo atine a tirarlos hacia atrás._

_-Tal vez en mi casa pueda conseguirte algo de comer... me acompañas?-pregunte ofreciéndole mi mano para que se sujetara. Apenas y me llegaba a los hombros. Era la diferencia de una cabeza. No era que yo fuera muy alto... solo media un metro sesenta y dos, y el niño ya era muy alto para mi._

_-Te esperare aquí-aparto mi mano de un sopetón-Quiero leche-_

_-Leche?-dude si debía o no. Yo no tomaba leche porque la única persona que tenia el privilegio de hacerlo era **ella**.-No quieres otra cosa? Una manzana? Es solido!-_

_-No. Quiero leche- me miro de tal manera que quise llorar de los nervios. No podía hacer que cambiara de elección, solo me quedaba arriesgarme._

_-Bien, bien, espera aquí, no te vayas porque ahora mismo voy a sacrificar mi vida por ti- sonreí levantándome y recogiendo mi cosas bajo su castaña y hermosa mirada. Me estaba pareciendo alguien lindo a cada segundo que pasaba.-Entonces... no te vayas-lo mire._

_-No lo haré! Apresúrate-_

_Camine hasta mi supuesto hogar que estaba doblando ese pasillo tapizado de flores cálidas. Cuando llegue a la puerta del lugar donde debía entrar pude sentir el olor a tabaco y cerveza. Y sexo, mucho sexo. Saque las llaves de mi bolsillo y lentamente las introduje en la cerradura._

_-Uhuhu Ah! Ya basta! Hazlo de una vez, Greg!-gemía la zorra de Julie. Sin duda estaba disfrutando el ser atacada por la enorme masa muscular que era mi padrastro._

_-Calla!-_

_Camine rápidamente hasta mi pequeña y pobre habitación y deje el morral en el colchón tirado en el piso junto a la cual estaba mi ropa en bolsas viejas. Salí sin hacer ruido y camine hasta la cocina._

_La hermosa y enorme refrigeradora blanca estaba ahí, frente a mi, tan llena, tan reluciente y esperanzadora._

_-Espera un segundo! Sucia zorra-grito Gregson caminando hacia donde estaba._

_Mi corazón se acelero y corrí al lavabo fingiendo que fregaba los platos sucios._

_-Y tú? Acabas de llegar?-pregunto acercándose._

_-Si- susurre. Mis manos temblaron._

_-Ajá, sigue limpiando, idiota-cogió la caja de condones de emergencia que estaba en el enorme cajonero haciendo juego con la linda cocina impregnada del olor a cigarrillos.-Hazlo bien-y se largo._

_Me relaje por completo y solté las cosas. Lave mis manos y me seque en los pantalones._

_-Esto deberá gustarle mucho porque voy a morir-_

_Sali del departamento llevando conmigo las llaves, no quería quedar fuera. Camine hasta el pasillo donde lo deje y lo vi. Apoyado, con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados siendo opacados por el sombrero y el camaleón quieto._

_-Hola-susurre, temeroso de que pudiera estar enojado por haber tardado._

_Levanto la mirada clavándome con ella, podría haber muerto si no fuera mas que eso, una mirada oscura._

_-Eres muy lento.-_

_-Lo siento! Es que... no es importante- le extendí la botella de leche que recibió rápidamente y la bebió en tres sorbos rudos.-Si que te gusta! Eres muy diferente de otros niños-_

_-Tengo que hacerlo- siseó asqueado- Porque si no es necesario entonces verde estará muerto-_

_-Verde?-_

_-Umh-_

_Lo mire perfectamente. Algo era muy diferente, realmente algo habia cambiado... El ya no me llegaba a los hombros, si no que ahora la diferencia de altura había disminuido unos cinco centímetros muy notables. Él había crecido en poco tiempo?_

_-oye... creo que... has... crecido?-_

_El inspecciono su cuerpo y, si, en definitiva los pantalones le quedaban mas pequeños, podía ver sus medias negras. Era algo extraño, anormal! Nunca nadie había crecido tan rápido... o si? Era algún experimento genético? Me espante ante eso.__Que clase de padres experimentarían con su hijo?_

_-Cual es tu nombre, peq-su mirada fugaz me sobresalto. Al parecer no le gustaba que lo llamara así._

_-Soy Reborn, el mejor sicario del mundo-_

_-Uh?- si que tenia una gran imaginación pero por la patada ruda que me lanzo antes me hizo dudar.-Yo soy Andrée- el me miro como dejando en claro que no le interesaba-Bien Reborn... T-tus padres te...uhm- te tratan de manera extraña?- tuve miedo de su respuesta no quería sobresaltarlo, pero quería saber de la gente que trataba así al pequeño- Te dan alguna clase de medicina?-_

_-No tengo padres-soltó, abrupto. Lo mire impresionada. Acaso el era adoptado como yo?- Solo viviré aquí por un máximo de dos meses-_

_-Que? Vives solo?-_

_-Si-me entrego la botella- Gracias por la leche, me gustaría que me dieras otra mañana-_

_No me atreví a darle la contra por nada del mundo a su persona tan pequeña y desafiante. Solo acepte su orden viéndolo entrar a un departamento de la misma planta._

_El día siguiente cuando regrese de la escuela y el trabajo de medio tiempo que me había ofrecido un señor en su tienda de venta de cosas segunda mano, fui directamente al pasillo donde estaba la puerta del hogar de Reborn y toque. Esta vez había comprado dos botellas de leche y el niño me invito a entrar a su muy bien decorado departamento. No lucia para nada como algo abandonado con un bebe en el. Entonces me pregunte porque demonios no se había comprado la leche él mismo._

_Pero apartando eso, lo que mas me sorprendió fue ver que el tenia la apariencia de alguien de trece años._

_-Bien, ahora eres alguien dos años menor que yo. Tomaste alguna medicina para crecer?- pregunte recostado en el sillón cómodo de su casa._

_-Tienes quince?-asentí dándole un sorbo a la botella de leche- Pareces de cinco-se burlo tomando de su botella, sentado frente a mi._

_-Por favor, no me molestes y explícame porque estas creciendo tan rápido-_

_-No te interesa- me quito la botella de las manos y la bebió. Pensé en un beso indirecto- Solo preocúpate por darme esto-me sonroje._

_-No pareces alguien escaso de dinero, porque no te la compras tú mismo? Me podrían descubrir! Vivo con mis padrastros y ellos-_

_-Solo dame lo que te pido!- grito interrupiendome y levantándose. Ahora, como sucedió ayer, era mas alto, y sus facciones se habían hecho mas maduras y mas.. sensuales-Deberías venir mañana- volteo su rostro y se metió en lo que suponía era su habitación._

_Cogí mis cosas y salí. Tal vez estaba pasando por lo que eran llamados "cambios hormonales" a un paso apresurado, por lo que debería ser mas fuerte para él._

_El siguiente mes fue lo mismo , solo que ahora Reborn no me dejaba verlo. Solo entraba a dejarle las botellas en el tocador, y varias veces estuve a punto de caer por la nula iluminación en la fría habitación. Luego de dejarle lo que me pedía, me echaba del lugar y a veces me dejaba quedarme en su departamento viendo la TV o jugando con la consola y variedad de discos que había aparecido allí de la nada. A veces, solo unas contadas veces, me sentaba en la entrada de su habitación y narraba cuentos..._

_Y así fue... hasta ahora..._

Recibí una patada en el estomago y grite de dolor, de profundo y agonizante dolor.

Estaba seguro que Gregson me mataría en condominio en la antiguamente pecadora Roma.

-Por favor!- gemí adolorido.

-No trates de rogar, niño!-rió, divertido de mi sufrimiento.

Era tanto tiempo desde que recibía una paliza de esas. Exactamente desde hace dos meses, cuando llego Reborn.

- Deberías tener vergüenza! Me han dicho que estabas metiéndote en la propiedad de alguien de este edificio!-

-No he robado nada!-

-Mentira!-grito Julie- Ademas de promiscuo, es mentiroso!- se acerco furiosa y despego mi cara del frió suelo tirando de mis cabellos.-Haz estado robando la leche! Crees que no me daría cuenta mocoso estúpido?!-y estrello mi cara contra la dureza nuevamente.

La conciencia se estaba perdiendo. La verdad es que la vida misma se estaba yendo...

Cuando de pronto el ruido de una puerta caer contra el piso se oyó, haciéndome despertar.

-Ah! Como te atreves a profanar mi casa!-chillo Julie.

-Maldito friki! Ya verás!-

Lo único que pude ver fue como mi padrastro arremetía como el toro que era contra un hombre alto, de traje negro y extraña fedora.

-Reborn?-jadee adolorido mirando a la persona que irrumpió donde nadie antes había entrado.

_**-Chaos-**_

Un disparo. Una muerte. Un grito.

El cuerpo de Gregson cayo a mi lado. La carne dura, pesada y muerta de Gregson pereció a mi lado. Su mirada verde como la podrida masa que seria y mi mirada azul, de tantas lagrimas derramadas chocaron. Mirándome con terror.

_**-La siguiente... eres tú**_- apuntando con su arma maldita amenazo a Julie.

_-Nooo!- _un grito de terror.

La mujer inmediatamente salto, corriendo, con el corazón en plena taquicardia, huyendo del asesino frió frente a nosotros.

_**-Esto se pone divertid**_o-sonrio ladinamente.

Y desapareció de mi vista, tras los pasos de la futura difunta.

Agitación. Un grito. Un ruego. Otro grito. Un disparo... Otra muerte.

_-Reborn-_

* * *

-Y que se siente dormir durante dos días?-

Desperté, cohibido. Asustado. Donde estaba? Lo ultimo que presencie fue la muerte de gente que había vivido de la diversión de golpearme hasta la inconsciencia. Como esa ultima y fatídica vez en la que culmino con sus muertes _patéticas_.

Mire a mi alrededor sintiendo los ojos irritados por la iluminación del sol pegando directamente en mis ojos, pero fue lo suficiente para reconocer que no estaba en mi casa, ni en el edificio, porque estos tenían una estructura especial por lo que se me haría fácil reconocerlos. Ademas... seria facil con solo tener la suave sensacion de una cama esponjosa bajo mi cuerpo.

-Donde estoy?-

-En Roma-se burlo uno voz profunda.

Era obvio que estábamos en Roma. Era ahí donde había estado los últimos segundos de conciencia.

-No era eso a lo que me refería- frote mis ojos-Quien eres? -susurre, mirando al hombre frente a mi recostado en un sillón y frotando la cabecilla de un camaleón, logrando reconocer a alguien que no creía que seria posible.

-No puedes ser tan dame- rió.

-Que?-

-Soy Reborn, estúpido.-

-Reborn-

Mi mente entro en una parálisis profunda, tratando de averiguar si era posible que un niño se haya transformado en un hombre enorme y sensual, exquisito en tan solo dos meses. No podía creer que haya pasado esto. Que tuviera exactamente la apariencia de alguien de veintisiete años. La leche no podía ser la respuesta. No?.

-Me mataras?-

El había acabado sin vacilar con mi familia, podía hacerlo conmigo en ese momento. Se notaba en su rostro, el era fuerte, muy fuerte.

-Crees que lo haría?-

Mágicamente el camaleón se transformo en una aniquiladora arma que hizo temblar mi cuerpo al ser apuntado, como Julie, como Greg. Rápidamente vino a mi cabeza la imagen de mi cuerpo sin color sobre las sabanas blancas y relucientes por el sol que entraban por la gran ventana. y mi sangre escurriendo e irrumpiendo la prolijidad del lugar.

Una escena escalofriante.

-Yo...

-Eres libre a partir de ahora.- bajo el arma que volvió a su forma natural y lo puso sobre su sombrero.-Lárgate ahora mismo-

-Que...?-

Mataba a mi familia, me dejaba vivir y ahora me echaba? Mi corazón se acelero. Mi mente comenzó a producir ideas y palabras a una asombrosa velocidad, pero ninguna letra salio de mis labios. Nada.

-Puedes cambiar tu nombre e iniciar otra vida. Ya me encargue de los cuerpos- me miro, con sus ojos negros y abismales. Sin piedad.

-No-solté, reacio a ser abandonado. No podía permitirle eso. No quería permitirle abandonarme, aunque el no tenia el deber de cuidarme, yo no quería dejarlo.

-No, _que_?- se acerco a mi y me saco de la cama tirando de mi brazo, acaparandolo todo con su grande mano, Y hasta ese momento me di cuenta que solo traía una camisa negra y larga. Posiblemente de él.

-Reborn...-lo mire, suplicando que fuera mas comprensivo- Déjame quedarme contigo.

No sabia si era un asesino, un policía o algo parecido, pero no necesite preguntárselo. Prefería dejarlo en su misterio. Porque no importaba saber quien era.

-No- me soltó y se aparto dispuesto a salir de la habitación-No tengo tiempo para ocuparme de un niño-

-No lo harías, yo puedo trabajar! Pero no me apartes de tu lado. Me has salvado y no me puedes dejar!- me pare tras él.

-No es suficiente con haberte sacado de ese lugar?- se giro, mirándome desde la invertida altura.

Hace tan solo dos meses era mas bajo que yo, sin embargo, ahora era yo el que le llegaba un poco menos de los hombros.

-No-aclare la voz- Por favor, déjame quedarme contigo!-grite aferrándome a sus brazos.

El me miro tratando de encontrar debilidad en mi. Y estoy mas que seguro que lo encontró, en mi apariencia, en mi ser, en toda mi persona. Pero sonrió, y me miro inquisitivo, una vez mas.

-Escúchame- se apoyo en el marco de la puerta cuando lo solté- Mi trabajo es movimiento en si.-asentí con la cabeza- No es aquí, en Italia. No creo que seas inteligente como para aprender otro idioma en poco tiempo-

-Lo soy!-salte provocandole una risilla genuina. El estaba aceptando mi imposición?

-Bien, bien, bien, estúpido Vonny. Aprende todo lo que puedas de japones-

-Mi nombre es Andrée- refute enojado de que aun en tanto tiempo de vernos cada día el no recordase mi nombre.- Y japones?-

-A partir de ahora seras Vonny Cannavaro, mi hijo. Viviremos en Japón- salio de la habitación.

Me tomo algo de tiempo para entender sus palabras, y solo me quede ahí, parado como el idiota que era, pero cuando seguí el hilo de una conversación para nada coherente, supe que no pregunte lo que debía cuestionar, ni llore las muertes que debía lamentar. Pero chille como una rata. Feliz, contento de que me haya aceptado. Era un cambio de vida, muy extremo en verdad. No sabia si debía confiar en él, pero por ahora lo seguiría ciegamente.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado! En definitiva habra lemon! Si les gusto, por favor muestren su apoyo :) Si desean pueden tomarlo como que son el personaje, pero version masculina haha Y felicitaciones a las personas que cumplen años estos dias! Un año mas cerca a tu muerte!

Cualquier sugerencia es aceptada!

Bye bye Cuidense sexuras!

psdt: un review, follow, fav (fap) un parrafo de la novela. Esto es un trueque! Esta es la mafia! hahaha


	2. Hey, estupida mierda

_Hello! Gracias por comentar! Haha Aqui esta el cap num2 Espero que les guste a mis malvados visitantes que se van sin dejar comentario y a los que lo hacen : O !_

_He decidido marcar la cambiante relacion de Reborn y Andree/Vonny para que tengan idea de como avanza la relacion entre estos dos estupidos, ademas porque a veces podria olvidar como continuar el cap y ponga una escena roja XD) si hay necesidad de advertencia yo lo anticipare asi que no se preocupen... por el momento no habra lemon : O esto esta comenzando... no se quien me dio la idea de fase y eso : O asi que no crean que es plagio o algo asi, no lo recuerdo pero creditos por si acaso : D_

* * *

**Fase: Compañeros.**

* * *

**.**

**Hey, estúpida mierda.**

**.**

Si alguien me hubiera dicho que estaba muy equivocado respecto a la decisión que tome ... probablemente lo ignoraría. Le hubiera dicho que no era de su incumbencia lo que yo hiciera con mi "pobre y perra" vida. Lo dejaría de lado y tomaría la mano del hombre que caminaba elegantemente unos pasos mas adelante, despertando el libido y envidia de la gente. Tomaría su mano y le sonreiría. Pero sabia que el se apartaría. No podía sentirme reprimido, ni triste, porque era él quien lo hacia, era parte de él no ser... afectivo. Lo comprendía.

La muerte de Gregson y Julie no me afectaba. No en este momento, porque eran opacados por la tranquilidad que sentía al estar separados por la linea de la vida y la muerte, incapaces de tocarme estando fundidos en la tierra maldita.

Tal ves mi control era producto del deseo de libertad, de la fantasía que estaba viviendo. De Reborn.

El dijo que seria su hijo adoptado, que nadie tendría que hacer preguntas acerca de mi pasado, y que yo no tenia que contestar. Solo tenia que quedarme a su lado y serle útil. Dijo que seria Vonny Cannavaro, hijo de Dan Cannavaro, el supuesto nombre que tendría para figurar como italiano residente en Japón. Le pregunte su edad, y mi pensamiento en el momento que apareció arrasando con la realidad al matar a mi familia era acertada, tenia_ aparentemente_ veintisiete años, pero menciono que era en realidad mucho mayor que eso. No dijo nada más.

Caminábamos por el aeropuerto de Namimori. Nunca había escuchado del pequeño pueblo hasta que Reborn me dijo que seria donde viviríamos hasta que cumpliese la misión de convertir a un chico inútil en alguien tan grandioso que tendría que temer. No entendia ese pensamiento suyo. Quien ayudaría ser a alguien el causante de pesadillas? Era razonable?

_-Reborn es Reborn-_

Ese pensamiento detenía cualquier cuestionamiento que me irritara o incomodara. Era el tipo de respuesta obvia que había creado para cualquier duda que nadie me contestara acerca del hombre geneticamente anormal, el que había pasado de ser un niño a un hombre maduro y alto en poco tiempo. Yo me pregunte las primeras horas de rondar a su alrededor si seria el mismo niño. Dudaba. Pero el mirarlo a los ojos me decía que era el mismo.

No había lugar a la duda al mirar sus ojos castaños y oscuros._Monopolizadores. Temerarios._

Cuando salimos del aeropuerto un hombre trajeado y un auto negro, de lunas polarizadas, deportivo, y sobretodo, muy al estilo mafioso, nos esperaban.

-Reborn?- pregunte al ver que el hombre se inclinaba y mi _padre_ le quitaba las llaves.

-Vamos al lugar que habitaremos-

Sin decir nada más monto el auto y lo encendió. Agradecí haber metido los pies rápidamente, porque el loco a mi lado arranco como poseído por todos los mejores corredores de NASCAR, compitiendo con fantasmas en las pobres autopistas que temblaban con el correr del carro, espantando a la gente que chillaba por el aire veloz.

-R-Rebor-rn!-logre decir con la piel de mi rostro totalmente pegándose al asiento- Pa-para!-

-Débil, solo estamos a 300km/h-se burlo sacando un puro de sus pantalones y encendiéndolo con su extraño camaleón transformista- o tal vez más-

-Ca-cabr-ron!-

Sentí que por la velocidad la ropa que traía puesta se desgastaría. Aunque era regalo de Leon, la mascota diabólica que reposaba en mis piernas y que había crecido pasando de tierno a asqueroso, de cierta forma, pensaba que se rasgarían. Pero no era la velocidad lo que me asustaba, no. Era el hecho de que no había tenido tiempo para colocarme el cinturón de seguridad, y note que el corredor a mi lado tampoco.

-Mal padre!- grite corriendo a un cubo de basura frente a un edificio para escupir el exceso de saliva que producí para aplacar la sed que tuve por la velocidad del viaje al estar las ventanas abiertas.

-Esta es la mejor zona de Namimori- tiro el puro casi rozando mi rostro- Estaremos en el piso 512-

-Que?-cuantos departamentos podía tener ese edificio? Mire hacia el cielo y note que, ridículamente, era gigantesco. Las babas inundaron mi garganta ante el asombro y trague grueso.

Reborn y yo viviendo en un piso. Solos. Nosotros dos.

El podía ser mayor para mi, pero no tenia la apariencia de un padre. Era algo mas como un joven hombre, exitoso y lujurioso viviendo con un chiquillo. Solo eso. Físicamente eramos muy diferentes. Sus cabellos eran negros y combatían la gravedad, ojos marrones de un tono muy sádicos, piel bronceada y altura espantosa, creo que llegaba al metro noventa* Yo era lo contrario a él. Media apenas el metro sesenta y dos, era rubio igual que, ya lo mecione antes, como muchas otras mujeres, pero en común con Julie, el tipo de mujer mas malvada que podrías conocer. La único que diferenciaba nuestras cabezas era que mis cabellos era ondulados... ligeramente! Nada femenino! Yo soy un gran hombre. Muy "machulino".

La culpa de haber obligado al hombre que estaba a mi lado, en el elevador elegante, me incomodaba. Yo quería pensar que era lo suficiente sin vergüenza como para no sentir la incomodidad de haberlo obligado a hacerse cargo de un adolescente de quince años, torpe, imbécil, enano, con falta de temor... pero inteligente. Muy inteligente. Era algo de lo que si estaba orgulloso. Había aprendido a tener una conversación básica en japones. Cosa de la que podía burlarme de Reborn, a quien había escuchado comunicarse con algunas personas del país mezclando idiomas. Aunque no creía que fuera por ser torpe, pero quería pensar así.

Cuando el elevador se detuvo caminamos por un largo pasillo, saco una llave de sus pantalones, estoy seguro Armani, y la introdujo en la cerradura de una puerta nacida del roble.

-Bien, adelante, _niña-_

Antes de pasar cargando mi nuevo morral, su regalo, le eche una mirada de reproche. Puse un pie en el lugar y todo lo que pude decir fue..

-_Maravilloso-_

Frente a mi habían sillones modernos y negros, al igual que un enorme mueble que sostenía una gran TV pantalla plana y repisas en la que posaban adornos exóticos y hermosos. Una mesa de caoba con acabado impecable y un cubo en medio. A la izquierda, a varios metros, estaba la puerta de vaivén que suponía era de la cocina. El parqué combinaba perfectamente con las cosas que pisaban su cuerpo de madera y sobre esta dormia una alfombra en la gran sala. Mas allá podía ver un pasillo que guiaba a lo que suponía eran las habitaciones y el cuarto de servicio. Pero lo que mas me emociono, lo que hizo que me maravillara era... el enorme ventanal que ocupaba la pared al fondo de la sala.

Contento corrí hacia el lugar y toque los gruesos vidrios.

_Luna, sol, lluvia, tormenta, relámpago..._

Estaba seguro que podría verlo todo desde allí. La vida volando frente a mi en forma de aves blancas y plomas agitando sus alas hacia el claro horizonte... Era maravilloso. Hermoso. Y todo se hizo mas intenso al ver reflejado en los vidrios a Reborn tras de mi.

-Reborn... Gracias-

Sonreí, feliz, contento. _Inocente en ese preciso momento _y aunque él no me devolvió el gesto, mis sentimientos femeninos-lamentablemente- no estaban cambiando en ese momento. De hecho, desde el momento que tropecé con Reborn. Era algo del destino. Era algo que llego para los dos, y no sabia con que propósito.

-Mañana buscare un trabajo, estoy seguro que costara mucho pagar este departamento- me aparte caminado hacia la cocina encontrando nada mas y nada menos que el lugar deseado y amado de los mejores chefs: una gran cocina, un amplio lavabo, unos muebles con cubertería, platos, ollas y otros utensilios de diferentes tamaños. Un horno en la pura pared cremosa, una mesa de centro que despegaba desde la pared, un refrigerador de doble puerta y del tamaño de mi acompañante. En fin, tantas cosas que un chef utilizaría, pero que yo no aprovecharía al no saber cocinar nada que no sean comidas de sobre.

-Mañana iras a la escuela de Namimori, quiero excelentes notas. No te concentraras en nada mas que estudios- soltó, inquebrantable a la primera que me decidí a algo.

-Que? pero la mensualidad...-

-Nada-me miro de tal forma que juraba matarme si refutaba. Camino hacia mi y apretó uno de mis brazos. Tanteando algo que yo no comprendía pero que sin embargo dolía.

-Oye, no soy como tu, bestia- yo tenia mas confianza con el ahora que al inicio de nuestro encuentro. Y lo trataba de manera mas brusca ahora que no era un niño. No tenia porque hacerlo, porque de cierta forma yo... sentía que no podía tratarlo tan suavemente al ser alguien como mi... hijo? Si! Era eso! Yo lo había cuidado en su crecimiento anormal. Era como su padre, verdad?

-Cocina- se aparto dejándome solo en la cocina.

-Que?- lo seguí, pisando sus talones rápidamente.

-Tengo hambre-

-P-pero no se hacerlo!- me queje.

-Que?-se giro, mirándome inquisitivo, moviendo sus gruesas cejas negras marcadas.

-Soy hombre, nunca pensé que cocinaría para otro, simplemente pensaba que mi esposa lo haría para mi- acoté, nervioso de su mirada.

Ya sabia que mi justificación era tonta, pero no me valía de otra que me quitase sus ojos mortíferos de encima. Solo debía... mentir. Eso salvaría mi pellejo del ataque de alguien a quien había visto completamente relajado y -ligeramente-divertido matando a las personas que de cierta forma cuidaron de mi.

-Pediré algo. Ve a tu habitación- desapareció por el pasillo metiéndose en lo que supuse era la suya.

Cogí mi morral de la entrada del departamento y lo jale hasta lo que suponía era mi espacio personal. Abrí la puerta y lo que vi me enamoro aun mas...

Las paredes eran de un tono beige, con un gran armario, un escritorio simple pero lujoso con una lampara en una esquina. Un librero, una mesa de reposo al lado de la cama blanca que estaba en medio de la gran habitación y la ventana circular de cortinas largas sobre el cabezal. Frente a mi estaba un gran televisor incrustado en la pared y bajo esta una repisa con reproductor de vídeo y consola de ultimo modelo con una gran colección de videojuegos. No debía olvidar el equipo reproductor de música, era... era un...

-Te amo, Reborn!- grite lanzándome a la gran cama matrimonial, que lamentable o perfectamente solo ocuparía yo.

Apretuje las sabanas en mis manos y las olisquee.

-Lavanda-

Nada varonil para mi, pero después de años durmiendo en un colchón sucio y viejo me daban ganas de morir en esa cama hermosa. Sin duda estaba empezando a amar a Reborn. Y mi pena aumento mas. El saber que lo obligue a tomar responsabilidad de mi persona, alguien con necesidades. Me incomodo nuevamente. Quería trabajar. Necesitaba hacerlo. Lo haría.

Abrí el armario de caoba y me sorprendí de lo que había dentro. Un traje de mi talla, camisas de diferentes tonos neutros, gabardina beige y otra negra, en cajones habían camisetas de diferentes colores, la mayoría sin estampado pero si muy bien realizados, en una esquina habían cajas con zapatillas, tanto para la escuela como para salir a pasear o para eventos. Y por ultimo, unos extraños zapatos para andar por la casa con forma de leones. Me pareció gracioso, pero estaba agradecido. Ademas la cuenta que pagaría a Reborn había aumentado.

**.**

* * *

-Y no piensas comer?-

-No-

Acaba de tomar un baño y mi _padre _me llamo para cenar. El tiempo había transcurrido veloz al haberme sentado a jugar durante tres horas videojuegos de zombies. Pero eso no era lo que quería exponer, no. Era lo que tenia frente a mi. No era sencillamente "comida"... era...

-Necesitas ganar músculos. Come-

-Se que estoy siendo mal agradecido, pero esto no es comida- rasque mi cabeza.

Lo que Reborn había pedido era calamar... aun vivo. Ademas había cereales y vitaminas que se suponía harían aumentar mi tamaño y musculosidad. Reborn había madurado físicamente en dos meses a base de leche, pero no estaba seguro si quería que yo creciera como él, asi que no aceptaria sus experimentos de locura en mi cuerpo. No, en definitiva.

**_-Si no lo haces, meteré el animal en lugares que no querrías de tu debilucho cuerpo-_**

_-Ah!-_

Su voz me espanto y que decir de su tenebrosa mirada de demonio. Sin duda nadie podía negarse a ese hombre _encantador. _Hago notable y resalto mi sarcasmo:_ Encantador Reborn._

Cogí los palillos con los que se suponía debía comer _eso _y tarde cinco minutos en poder atrapar un trozo de...

-Uagh!-

...calamar.

-Que tal esta?- pregunto de brazos cruzados frente a mi riendo hermosa y perversamente.

Quise incrustarle el calamar en la nariz pero no me atreví porque estaba seguro que me arrancaría dedo por dedo, así que fue olvidado y solo me dedique a _disfrutar_ ese ser vivo.

-Delicioso- sonreí con el ser moviéndose dentro de mi boca.

-Cierra la boca- pareció sentir repulsión, y una idea, una estúpida idea llego.

Me levante de la alta silla y camine a su lado, al otro extremo de la mesa, y me plante a su lado sonriendole enormemente.

-Besame- dije, soltando babas en mis manos. Sin duda era asqueroso, pero quería molestarlo. Y esa era una buena oportunidad.

El se levanto empujándome por el pecho, tan fuerte que provoco mi caída y por consiguiente, en pesadilla, con asco... que tragara el animal.

_-AAARGH!_

Lo ultimo que oí antes de salir corriendo al baño fue la risilla burlona del hombre alto provocador de mi susto y asco.

* * *

**.**

**Tirin- tirin**

**.**

Seis de la mañana. Los gallos cantaban, el día iniciaba, mi primer día en la escuela de Namimori...

_Seis de la maldita mañana._

Alcance el despertador, adormilado, y lo apague desesperado.

Porque habría sonado tan temprano? Normalmente yo me levantaba de la cama a las siete de la mañana y estaba listo en tan solo unos minutos, listo para largarme de la _casa feliz._ Me levante y tire mis cabellos hacia atrás despejando mi rostro. Frote mi grasosa nariz y mis ojos flojos. Salí de la habitación y me estampe frente al baño que estaba a dos puertas de mi habitación. Sin duda no tomaría un baño, ayer lo había hecho y creía no necesitar otro.

-La bañera esta lista. Acomoda tus cabellos o te rapare. No quiero una sola arruga en tu ropa, y los zapatos deben estar brillantes- dijo pasando por mi lado el alto Reborn, ya trajeado y reluciente, con un perfume tan masculino que yo también quise bañarme.

Lo mire adormilado y asentí. En definitiva tomaría un renaciente baño.

Cepille mis dientes mirando mi horrible cara en el espejo. De mañana podia ser un espanto.

El baño era espacioso y blanco como un hospital. Tenia tanto bañera como regadera, en espacios separados. El lavabo e inodoro eran extraños, parecían una escultura pero no debía burlarme. Tal vez pertenecía a uno de los extraños gustos de Reborn. Las cosas que necesitábamos para asearnos estaban en la repisa o en el pequeño mueble que se ubicaban sobre y bajo el lavabo respectivamente. Nuestros cepillos, de los colores favoritos de cada uno, estaban en un contenedor negro y plateado. Era lindo a la vista, lindo como un loquero.

-Relajante- jadee con mi cuerpo en la tibia agua.

Sin duda era maravilloso. Calmante de disturbios pasados. Hizo que olvidara lo sucio. Nada era tan perfecto como tomar un baño suave y estremecedor. Siempre olvidaba todo.

Pero solo por unos momentos.

_Greg y Julie. Muertos, rebosando sangre por agujeros asesinos. Ojos desorbitados. Muertos. Lo rojizo pintando la originalidad de sus ropas. El suelo con charcos de sus vidas escapadas. Sus cuerpos putrefactos. Llenos de gusanos entrando y saliendo de su piel._

_**Estan muertos.**_

Sin querer, una lagrima escapo de mis ojos. Sin querer, el dolor escapo de mi estúpido y humano corazón.

No era fácil, para nada fácil olvidarles. Era imposible. Aun temía de sus fantasmales presencias y sus garras grabadas en mi piel de tantos años soportando golpes y palabras sacrificantes. El pasado no había cambiado, solo el futuro era diferente. La perfección de la realidad seguía, persistía en mi mente. Un pasado negro no cambia, solo había pasado de nivel, pero lo verdadero seguía allí. Quemándome. Con perfección.

La confusión, reinaba la confusión ignorada.

Yo no sabia si estaba bien vivir con Reborn. Tal vez debía escapar, tal vez estaba siendo engañado otra vez. Había saltado en el tiempo.

Me levante rápidamente y salí de la bañera mojando el piso blanco, buscando en el cajón largo bajo el lavabo algo aniquilador. Algo que acabara con mi problema. Desaparecerlo. Algo que me ayudara a olvidarlos...

Cuando lo halle, lo mire con la desesperación sellándome. Comiéndolo con los ojos presenciadores de desdicha.

_Filoso. Cortante. Asesino._

Se acabaría, en ese momento se acabaría. La liberación estaba en mis manos... el olvido seria eterno en ese momento. No era posible retener algo que tenia fin. Solo debía dejarlo...

_-Dame una reacción, solo mira mi fin.-_

Levante la cuchilla y relució, modelando a mi vista nublada. A mi mente inconsciente.

Y lo acerque a mi...

* * *

**_Cariño, no vayas y te cortes el pelo._  
_¿Crees que le va a hacer cambiar de parecer?_  
_No soy más que un chico con un nuevo corte de pelo._  
_Y es un bonito corte de pelo._**

**.**

_Oops_

**.**

-No esperaba que lo hicieras por ti mismo-

Mire a Reborn mientras masticaba un trozo de tostada que encontré en una de las repisas. Todo lugar donde debía haber alimento saludable y familiar estaba repleto de... paquetes de comida refrigerada y media preparada. En definitiva moriríamos de cáncer. Eso no era para nada comestible, al menos para mi, pero estaba acostumbrado.

-Tuve un momento de crisis con el cabello. Cubría mucho mis ojos-

Acomode mis cabellos revoltosos y empeorando todo... ondeados-solo ligeramente, debo resaltar que eran muy maculinos- los había cortado de manera que tuvieran una caída débil pero tampoco larga. No era militar, por lo que no había razón para tener una calva y el apodo de cabeza de trasero.

-Apresúrate- se levanto y cogió las llaves del auto que estaban a su lado.

-Me llevaras a la escuela?- pregunte tomando mi morral que solo contenía una libreta y libros que Reborn había comprado para mi, ademas de los lapiceros y cualquier otra cosa que necesitara para estudiar.

-Solo te mostrare el camino-

Salimos del lujoso edificio llamando la atención de la gente que vivía allí. Tal vez Reborn no era una persona común. Era raro ver a un tipo alto, trajeado y con fedora... oh! y un camaleón sobre ella, no debía olvidar tampoco su aura intimidante y sensual. Arrasador. Solo debía seguir sus pasos.

Como el día anterior el conducio, veloz, y yo me preguntaba como era posible no estar muertos, o como un policía de transito no nos atrapaba.

-Graba en tu memoria las calles que caminaras-

Eso era mas que imposible, ya que fuera del auto no se sentía como si conducieras por las calles de Japón, era algo así como viajar en una maquina del futuro al no poder ver nada mas que colores rasos y débiles.

Cuando llegamos frente a lo que suponía era mi escuela fui echado del auto de una patada en la espalda, y de forma que si no hubiera estado mi morral allí, me hubiese roto la columna vertebral. El no era nada bueno actuando como padre.

- Vendré a recogerte, idiota- dijo Reborn antes de desaparecer con el auto a una velocidad extrema.

Suspire acomodando mi uniforme escolar. Sin duda no me trataría como un hijo, eso era fácil de saber con solo ver su rostro sádico y asesino.

Gire sobre mis talones y saque de mis bolsillos el papel en el que estaba la dirección de la clase en la que debía estar, ademas de los horarios, materias y otras tonterías que debía tomar. Como la clase de idioma, me enseñarían lo extra que no había aprendido de los libros de japones en casa.

Así que, asustado de ver tantas caras girándose como un poseído a mirarme camine ignorando y adentrándome en la escuela.

-Esta debe ser- murmure.

Apenas y podía leer la escritura japonesa, pero comprendía la mayoría, así que con vergüenza de irrumpir el lugar repleto de chicos hablando animadamente, busque a alguien que entrara al salón para preguntar si era la clase a la que pertenecía... desafortunadamente soy alguien antisocial, no porque no le agrade a la gente, era solo mi estúpida timidez... Cualquier adolescente lo tiene!

Estuve a punto de irme de la escuela cuando de pronto, vi a un chico castaño, y mas enano que yo, correr con otros tres más, apresurados y jadeando como perros deteniéndose a mi lado.

-Yo! Buenos dias!- me saludo un chico moreno en japones, mas alto que los otros y sonriéndome- Debes ser el estudiante nuevo-Por lo que dijo supuse que mi suposición de pertenecer a la clase era correcta. Así que asentí, devolviendole la sonrisa. Extendí la mano y el la recibió, agitándola suavemente-Yamamoto Takeshi-

-Ho-hola- saludo el castaño que vi primero- Sawada Tsunayoshi- El era... adorable, demasiado como para ser un niño, pero tenia la fortuna de no pasar a los ojos como una niña, como yo.

-Hola- respondi, también saludándonos con las mano.

- Kozato Enma- temblando, el chico pelirrojo me correspondió el saludo.

Se veia tiernamente sonrojado. Tal vez me estaban confundiendo ya con una chica? A pesar de traer unos pantalones y la chaqueta abrigadora de la escuela? Era tan estúpidamente confundido que una vez mas como en toda mi vida solo ignore aquello. Me gire al chico extrañamente peliplata que estaba callado y le sonreí. Parecía ser del tipo rudo.

- Soy And-Vonny Cannavaro.-

-Este chico es Gokudera Hayato- el mas alto, Yamamoto Takeshi, lo empujo levemente del hombro haciendo que este lo mirara matándolo con la mirada y al parecer maldecirlo un millar de veces. El chico solo me miro de una manera que parecía decir saber todo sobre mi, y eso era muy incomodo. Me estaba amenazando, calculando con la mirada menta que poseía-_ haha_ Es mejor entrar a clase-

Cuando entre a la clase las miradas se dirigieron a nosotros... especialmente a mi. Tal vez, si parecía un chico. tal vez si era atractivo para las chicas, porque sus miradas parecían decir que les era agradable a la visión. Mi pecho se inflo de hombría barata, si... muy barata. Pero me era permitido disfrutar con mi emocionado corazón, verdad?

-Preséntese a la clase, por favor-pidió el maestro presente, apoyado en su escritorio de turno.

Los chicos que entraron conmigo tomaron asiento, sonriéndome... excepto Gokudera Hayato, que me miraba con aparente odio.

No soy una persona que hablaba en público, me avergonzaba y no creía sentirme bien hablando frente a gente que no conocía y menos para personas que pegaban sus ojos como poseídos. Era aterrador, pero no debía cohibirme por ser rechazado o golpeado, porque eso no sucedería... verdad?

-Hola, mi nombre es Vonny Cannavaro, espero que nos llevemos bien-mi barata pronunciación me avergonzó pero ellos no parecían burlarse. Y si lo hacían juraba que saldría corriendo como un maldito.

No sabia que mas decir... tal vez "Mis padres me golpeaban, pero fueron asesinados y el desgraciado que lo hizo es mi actual padre adoptivo porque lo obligue, porque no quería dejarlo"? Debía decir eso?

Ellos pensarían que padecía del extraño síndrome de Estocolmo, cuando era lo contrario. Creo.

-Donde nació, joven?- pregunto el maestro, con una sonrisa agradable.

-Italia-

-Escuela a la que asistio?

-Santo Domenico-

-Debo suponer que es inteligente?- sonrió contento el maestro. yo solo correspondí, como Reborn, ladinamente. Al parecer conocía acerca de mi antigua prisión escolar.

Mi escuela pertenecía al estado y era supervisada por la misma, solo admitiendo a profesores del primer nivel, y educando alumnos de primer nivel. Me sentía orgulloso de la inteligencia que gozaba, del nivel intelectual elevado que poseía.

La razón por la que era uno de los mejores era porque siempre me había esforzado para ganar una beca y zafarme de las garras mal olientes de mis antiguos padres adoptivos, y lo seguiría haciendo porque estaba seguro que mi actual padre me hecharia apenas cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Si es que podía. Pero dejando mi egoísmo, no quería molestarlo mas que tres años y alejarme de su vida, solo hasta que fuera un ciudadano con papeles.

-Bien, joven. Se sentara al lado de Bruce Taylor, por favor, levántese Taylor-

Y obedeciendo al maestro que desarrollo simpatía por mi, se levanto. Alto, cabello castaño y revoltoso, de ojos almendrados, guapo, simpático...pero con una satánica presencia.

Los alumnos parecían ahogar sus chillidos de cerdos en sus gargantas, impresionados de algo que yo no entendía.

-Lo va a matar!- oí decir a un alumno en un murmullo, burlándose.

Que demonios...?

-Por favor, compórtese Taylor. Ambos han sido recientemente transferidos, espero que se lleven bien. Tome asiento a su lado-

Siguiendo las indicaciones del maestro me senté a la izquierda del tipo que estaba sentado al final, justo al lado de una ventana.

Perfecto, ahora que veía bien al tipo, estaba seguro que seria lanzado por ella.

-Hola-

Salude, asustado tal vez, solo un poco. No me dejaría intimidar tan fácilmente._ Ja!_ Había sobrevivido a Greg, el luchador profesional que me tomaba por saco de arena y Julie, ayudándome a desmayarme de desnutrición, como no hacerlo del adolescente a mi lado.

Taylor solo me lanzo una mirada, rasa y seria.

Sus ojos eran lindos, no eran pequeños, pero tampoco grandes, tenían un brillo especial y atrayente, rodeado de espesas pestañas negras largas. Si, tengo la visión de un halcón.

Tome asiento y puse atención a la clase, que afortunadamente ya había tomado en Santo Domenico. Nuevamente... Ja! Soy tan inteligente.

Y esa misma cabeza, la inteligente, paso a Reborn...

El era genial, era el tipo que se veía en las películas de acción... de la mejor.

No comprendía como era posible que hubiese aceptado incluirme en su vida. Porque lo estaba haciendo, aunque me dejo una semana solo en el departamento en Italia, llegando solo unos cuantos minutos, unas cuantas veces solo para tomar dinero y largarse a, según él, la pasión en carne, y eso me incomodaba, porque me dejaba por acostarse con mujeres... Y yo no tenia la ley para obligarlo a estar encerrado conmigo. No, el era muy libre de hacer lo que quisiera... lo que me molestaba era que me dejaba encerrado, verdaderamente encerrado, sin una sola llave que abriese la puerta asegurada bajo mil metales. Por esa misma razón yo no temía que el me dejase, que me abandonara y se largara solo a hacer sus "misiones", porque regresaba. Pero lo que verdaderamente me preocupaba era que me trataba como a una mascota, porque él...

-Yo! Quieres venir con nosotros?-

Mire al frente topandome con los chicos que conocí en la entrada, parados y sosteniendo entre sus manos cajas de lo que parecían ser fiambreras. Voltee a mirar al chico que se sentaba a mi lado y encontré su asiento vació... y con unos cigarrillos mal escondidos entre unos cuadernos posados en su pupitre.

Había pasado tan rápido el tiempo pensando en el actor de acción que no me percate del sonar de la campana anunciando el corto periodo de libertad? Bien, tal vez estaba poseído pensando únicamente en la persona que me rescato, como una doncella enamorada...

Ugh! No eso no era posible!

-O tal vez tienes algo que hacer?- pregunto Tsunayoshi Sawada, tocando su cabeza con nerviosismo. Creía acaso que yo me negaria?

-No... Esta bien-me levante y cogí de mi maleta mi pequeña cartera que no traía mas que billetes con números que apenas podía entender-Pero necesito ir a comprar-

-Olvidaste tu fiambrera?- rió divertido Yamamoto, sin ganas de ofender, solo siendo comprensivo.

-No, solo que... mi padre es... olvidadizo-dije recordando como cierta persona no tenia mas que comida procesada en la gran refrigeradora llena de botellas de cerveza, vino e insectos... que eran la comida de Leon-... y yo también!-

Mi respuesta anterior podía hacer pensar a los chicos con los que caminaba a la azotea que yo era alguien... flojo, aunque en realidad lo era, pero no quería darles esa sensación. No cuando estaba cambiando de vida en otro país.

-Podemos compartir las cajas- propuso el castaño mas bajo cuando nos sentamos en el piso de la enorme azotea.

Un maestro podría hallarnos, no quería tener problemas, porque Reborn me advirtió acerca de ello. No quería ni una sola queja de los maestros, o una vergonzosa calificación...pero no me queje. Eran los primeros que me invitaron a acompañarlos, los primeros en mostrarme una cara amable después de tanto tiempo.

Los chicos abrieron sus cajas llenas de arroz, pescado, huevos y otras cosas que nunca había visto de esa forma...

En oriente el arroz era un plato principal, la prueba de que tan bien cocinas. Pero yo no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de almuerzos, no cuando vi en la caja de Yamamoto Takeshi un pulpo pequeño y crudo...

-Bien, uniremos las cajas!-

El moreno, emocionado de compartir empezó a unir las fiambreras, sacando los palillos con los que planeaban sujetar cada bocado. Imposible para mi.

-Ah! Yamamoto siempre con un gran bento! Es grandioso tener un padre con una tienda de Sushi-

-_Haha,_ pero tu mama cocina delicioso así que no deberías impresionarte- sonrojado el chico rasco su cabeza.

Genial. Su padre tenia una gran tienda de animales muertos o vivos listos para deslizarse por las gargantas hambrientas. Perfecto.

Me decidí a probar el primer bocado al ver que todos disfrutaban hablando, al menos por parte de Sawada que trataba de calmar al irritado chico ojiverde que insultaba al mas alto que sonreía torpemente. Su actitud podía ser muy irritante pero yo estaba acostumbrado al desorden emocional, despues de todo había nacido en un mundo negro en el que solo vivía con golpes en lugar de alimentos, y palabras filosas en lugar de corazones dispuestos a protegerme. No podía abrir la boca y callarlos. O mucho menos mandarlos a la mierda.

-Cannavaro...- comenzó a hablar Kozato, llamándome por un apellido dado por Reborn.

-Oh! Puedes decirme Vonny? No me gusta que me llamen por el apellido- reí con los palillos sujetando débilmente un trozo de carne. No pulpo, eso jamas, ya tenia mala experiencia con los tentáculos.

-Vonny- dijo tímido. Tal vez eran demasiado formales en sus hogares, a mi solo me habia dicho _Mierda_ o _Estúpido_ en la casa feliz- Deberías tener cuidado con Taylor- advirtió con su rostro relajado pero con un toque serio.

-El es peligroso- tembló Tsunayoshi uniéndose a la advertencia cuando sus amigos dejaron de pelear- Es mejor que pidas un cambio de asiento.

-Porque dices eso?-

No comprendía la razón de tildarlo de peligroso, era cierto que su apariencia causaba temor pero... el no me había insultado o hecho algo que me molestara, aun. Ni siquiera pude tomar en cuenta su presencia pensando en Reborn.

-La semana pasada golpeo a un grupo de chicos. Los dejo casi muertos- Yamamoto me miro de tal manera que solo me estremecí al escuchar sus palabras- Deberías, verdaderamente deberías tener cuidado-

-Nadie te ayudara, ni siquiera el loco de las tonfas porque al parecer comprenden sus sentimientos por la tranquilidad-

Me gire hacia Gokudera que masticaba mientras hablaba, echando fuego por los ojos recordando tal vez una mala escena.

Sacudí la cabeza, temiendo ahora que sabia que tipo de persona estaba a mi lado, sentándose y compartiendo clase conmigo. Si se metía conmigo... que haría? Lo que sea que ocurriera estaba seguro que no podía contar con Reborn, porque estaba mas que seguro que prepararía un ring de lucha para que peleara contra el chico amenazador.

-Gracias, tomare en cuenta sus... consejos- sonreí, nervioso ahora de la situación que sabia me rodearía todo el resto de vida escolar.

-Por cierto, donde vives?- pregunto el pelirrojo- Tienes hermanos?-

-No... vivo con mi padre... él es amable, tal vez un día puedan conocerlo-

-Oh! Yamamoto también vive solo con su padre! Tienen algo en común- sonrió Tsunayoshi levantando un trozo de salchicha.

-Deberías ir a mi casa algún día!- emocionado Yamamoto se sentó a mi lado, apartándose del peliplateado que soltaba un suspiro al no tener al moreno amable a su lado.

-Claro!-

_**Right About Now**_

_**.**_

Cuando estuve a punto de meterme un salado trozo de huevo revuelto, de manera espantosa, improvista y terrorífica, vi pasar en medio de los palillos que sujetaba Tsunayoshi hasta rozar la piel de Kozato, un pequeño trozo de metal aniquilador, una bala asesina...

.

**_The Funk Soul Brother, Check It Out Now_**

**_The Funk Soul Brother, Right About Now_**

**_._**

-HIIII!_-grandioso..._

-Décimo!_-poderoso..._

-Tsuna, Kozato!-_exterminador..._

_._

**_The Funk Soul Brother, Check It Out Now_**

**_The Funk Soul Brother, Right About Now_**

**_._**

Al elevar la mirada, asustado, me encontré con unos ojos oscuros, asesinos en un cuerpo alto, esculpido y delgado, gentilmente ubicado en el borde del techo mas próximo a la azotea. Levantando una pistola. Sonriendo socarronamente, casi disminuyendo con el terror a los chicos que se lanzaron hacia atrás, protegiéndose.

.

**_The Funk Soul Brother, Check It Out Now_**

**_The Funk Soul Brother, Right About Now_**

**_._**

-Reborn... -susurre.

... Porque disparaba a mis compañeros? Pensaba matarlos? O había enloquecido y pensaba aniquilarnos a todos?! Pensaba acabar conmigo?!

-Veo que conociste a mi dame-pupilo, _figlio-Stupido_- se burlo desde su posición y de un momento a otro apareciendo frente a nosotros, caminando con una mano oculta en su bolsillo. Estirando sus largas piernas fuertes a cada paso que marcaba.

-Que?! Tu eres el amigo de Reborn!-se levanto Tsunayoshi temblando y con los ojos saliendo de sus lugares de la impresión.

-Amigo del chiquitín?-

-Que? Explíquenme que esta pasando y porque este loco atacó al Décimo!- exigió enojado Gokudera Hayato. No podía reprenderle por insultar a mi... padre al haber este atacado de improvisto, casi obligándonos a mojar los pantalones. Estuve a punto!

-Eres tan Dame que aun no lo notas- bufo, convirtiendo a la mascota demoníaca en algo espantoso ante la mirada de todos- Serán castigados-

-E-Ese es leon!- exclamo Tsunayoshi, confundido- Acaso tu eres...?!

El camaleón, mágica, demoníaca o milagrosamente a los ojos humanos... se transformo en un enorme mazo de metal, puro y platinado metal, con unas navajas mordedoras rodeándolo, chirriando al moverse como si fueran las veloces dentaduras de una sierra eléctrica y, tenebrosamente, vi a Reborn elevándolo hacia un lado, contra la gravedad, imponiendolo sobre nosotros, listo para golpearnos, listo para hacernos volar en dirección a los pisos inferiores de la escuela y cortarnos mostrando sangre... Para hacernos papilla de carne y liquido sangriento. Con la intención de matarnos...

_**-Chaos-**_

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, la verdad es que la pase escuchando música y jugando Mahjong virtual, hahah esto era para publicarlo hace unas horas pero... ya saben... estuve jugando y de tanto en tanto haciendo correcciones XD) Ademas estoy actualizando mis novelas y escribiendo un one shot(o tal vez fic) de Skull ( a quien amo y también saldrá regularmente por aquí haha A quien le interese pues le aviso que tratara de su pasado, alternativo(yaoi), pronto estará por mi lista de fics) este capitulo estaba pensando en publicarlo en 20 días, pero decidí hacerlo ahora porque terminando este mes comenzaran mis clases y tal vez no publique tan seguido( tampoco soy muy cumplida en el cole asi que no afectara mucho) Asi que si creo que recibo apoyo me apresurare en actualizar :)_

_No explique sobre el crecimiento de Reborn lo siento pero aquí va:_

_La gente dice que creces tomando leche ( yo soy la contradicción de ello) asi que me dio la idea de incluir esto como investigación de Verde(que doy a entender en el primer cap) que si tomaban la deliciosa leche crecerían rápido (saben que casi todo en KHR! parece ser magia) y el tiempo que se tomo en crecer fue dos meses porque crei que era lo mejor, para que no pareciera tan... mágico y el porque de que el bebé asesino se fuera a Italia es porque Reborn es alguien orgulloso, y obviamente no querría que lo vieran pasar de ser un niño a un sensual adulto como un maldito transformer hahah ( esa es la razón por la que Andree-Vonny no podia verlo tampoco) Bien esa parte ya esta explicada. Sobre la estatura del sexy pelinegro: Si han visto el manga(SPOILER)... Reborn es enorme! No se si lo habrán notado, cuando se reclina al lado de Tsuna la diferencia de tamaños en muy marcada! Es el cap 370(?) Bueno.. eso fue lo primero que note cuando lo vi al lado de Tsuna... y porque un metro noventa? Porque cuando luchaba contra Iemitsu eran casi del mismo tamaño. Por eso mi conclusión. Y lo ultimo de mi larga nota. Ahora Reborn no es un pequeño, decidi hacer la recreación de sus armas mas... sadicas(?) Siempre tiene un martillin verde pero ahora quiero hacer de Leon algo mas enfermizo XD) Espero que no sientan esto muy Oc haha_

_Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!_

_Creditos:_

_Fragmentos de cut your hair-**utah in pictures** y Rockafeller Skank de** Fatboy Slim** o simplemte The Funk Soul Brother._

_Nota: Se que no soy la mejor escritora pero mejorare y si te gusta el fic apoyalo con un review, que es lo que mas emociona XD)_

* * *

**No es necesario estar registrado para dejar un review! Ahora comente o sera mordido hasta lo muerte por el sexiest man in Namimori Hibari Kyoya**!


	3. Extraño

_Hola! Soy yo. Haha. Bueno, debo agradecer a las personas por leer este fic y comentar, y a los que no dejan review..._

_Debo advertir que este es un cap ultra corto, pero muy necesario para el arranque de... No lo diré! Entenderán mas con el próximo._

_**nancyclaudinec :**__Si, sufrirán muchoooo gracias por comentar :D Espero que siga gustándote luego de esta falla haha_

_**setsu **__: Me alegra que les guste, y pues decidí no cambiar el genero de Vonny porque me pareció mas interesante así, ademas que por ciertas cosillas que verán mas adelante, pensé que era lo mejor dejarlo así. Gracias por comentar :D_

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! pertenece a Akira Amano. Excepto ciertos Ocs que muchos reconoceran no originales del manga/anime (o juegos) **_

_Soy pésima para escribir acción así que trabaje de un modo cortante... Uhmm Ya verán._

* * *

**Fase: Compañeros -temblor**

* * *

Era el fin.

Era mi fin.

_-Reborn!-_

El enorme mazo paso a unos pocos centímetros de mi rostro, a unos pocos centímetros de rasgar mi piel tirando de ella para desprenderla de los huesos de mi cara, casi para dejar a la vista mi cerebro gelatinoso.

Pero eso no ocurrió, porque el hombre..._no_... el asesino que lo sostenía entre sus grandes manos, paso a mi lado, esquivandome, sonriéndome burlón... y... sin penas ni dudas, arremetió contra los chicos que brincaron de terror, levantándose y escapando del ataque del diablo que osaba salir a la luz de Dios.

Los cuerpos se agitaron con gritos de impresión, retrocediendo y corriendo, y de manera irreal, de una manera que parecía ser hechizo o como un efecto de película, de sus manos surgieron chispazos de llamas... llamas potentes y coloridas. Fuertes.

No comprendía que sucedía. Solo vi a los chicos que me hablaron amigablemente transformarse en unos depredadores... justo como el cazador que estaba en medio de nosotros, socarrón, bufón, sarcástico, con el metal de dentaduras apoyado en sus anchos hombros, aun girando y girando, amenazando a la piel.

-Oh... parece que me confundí-oculto su mirada negra tras la sombra de su fedora, tratando de no mostrar su sonrisa macabra, su sonrisa sádica que juraba masacrar a más de uno si no se hacia lo que el quería-Veo que ninguno logra reconocer al asesino frente a ustedes.

-Porque tienes a Leon?! Donde esta Reborn!-grito Tsunayoshi, temblando de furia y con la mirada de un brillante dorado igual que las fantásticas llamas posadas sobre su cabeza y puños, con la ira arrugando su rostro, sin saber que frente a él tenia al tipo que yo conocía como Reborn, al humano que se hizo hombre en dos meses.-Acaso... Acaso tu eres...- se habría dado cuenta? Los dorados ojos brillaron con intensidad, con fuerza e impacto. Se habría dado...?!-... el asesino de Reborn?!-

-...-

-...-

-... Bien-

Y como si hubiera accionado algo en el susodicho, o el hombre que me dijo llamarse de ese modo, el mazo salio volando de sus manos hasta dirigirse hacia la cabeza del chico que _parecía_ tonto... listo para lastimarlo, matarlo...

Y ante los gritos de los jóvenes, el paro de mi corazón, y la diversión del hombre...

-Decimo!-

-Tsuna-san!

Que sucedía? No... No podía ser cierto que Reborn nos atacaba... o si?!

No pude sentir nada, nada más que el ruido de las cuchillas removiéndose y no pude ver nada, nada mas que a mi _padre_ arremetiendo contra los jóvenes quienes no salían de una impresión enorme, quedándose únicamente clavados en el suelo por sus pies y el terror del imponente asesino.

No...

No podía asesinarlos frente a mis ojos... verdad? Verdad?!

**Si.**

_**-**NO!-_

Mi cuerpo se apresuró, se lanzo por inercia, sin pensar en absolutamente nada, sin importar lo que sucediera, con el único propósito de proteger y servir de muralla sobre los futuros difuntos.

-Espera!-

.

๑۩۞۩๑oº*ºoºº''ººo๑๑۩۞۩๑

Mystify(feat Jhon Mayer-Loane)

.

.

-_Ah!-_

Dolía mucho. Ardía. Picaba el sentir su tacto _allí._

Para aplacar el dolor que sentía, apretuje las sabanas, arrugandolas. Borrando la perfección de la cama. Pero eso no importaba. No interesaba.

Porque sucedía eso ahora? Era un _castigo? _

-Aguanta-

-No puedo-_AGH! _Reborn! Para, para! No... no lo soporto!-

-No puedo creer que seas tan débil-

-No lo soy! Es solo que eres un maldito... demonio!-gruñí, sujetando mi adolorida pierna.

Mi padre dejo la enorme botella de alcohol que había vaciado en mi pierna, junto a un pañuelo impregnado de mi sangre en la mesilla a nuestro lado.

-Hmn-

Suspire ante su ignorancia.

Podía ser así de irresponsable alguien que estaba cuidando de un menor? No quería recordar lo que paso. Era tan tonto! No debí haber actuado de esa manera.

Ahora, por culpa de Reborn tenia un gran corte en la pierna que prometía dejar una marca terrible.

Aun causaba nerviosidades en mis ya nerviosos nerviosos el recordar la escena que habían capturado mis ojos. Aun quería deshacerme líquidamente en mis pantalones al ver el terrible rostro sádico de Reborn...

Oh, Dioses! Con quien estoy viviendo!

-Redundante- farfullo _Dan Cannavaro_, saliendo de mi habitación.

Rapidamente, redoble la bastilla del nuevo y ya roto pantalon escolar, con el proposito de no adherirse a la carne viva.

-Acaso lees la mente?- me burle, siguiéndolo como pude.

La herida dolía y sangraba un poco pero no me dificultaba el caminar. _No era tan femenino como __creían_.

-Si- aseguro, tan firmemente que pare mis movimientos.

Con todo lo que había visto hasta ese momento, debía, seriamente, debía temer de él.

Una persona cuerda se habría alejado en el primer segundo que viera al tipo que mato a sus padres adoptivos... los antiguos, y el segundo punto era porque el maldito camaleón era un maldito transformista! Me daba tanto terror el siquiera verlo caminar por la cocina que no hacia más que estar encerrado en mi pieza. Un humano normal no tendría ese tipo de especímenes.

Juraba que cada día se hacia mas terrible, y al verlo transformarse en la mierda asesina que fue esta mañana me espanto aun más.

-Si fueras mujer no te habría golpeado-

Lo vi servirse un expresso muy cargado y sentarse, invitándome a su lado. Completamente relajado, olvidando sus actos de un par de horas atrás. Solo me quedaba _suplicar_ por el bien de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Dudé. Y el pareció notarlo, mirándome con sorna.

Se estaba burlando de mi, estaba riendo. Lo sabia. Lo sentía.

Había visto mi miedo cuando lo vi de ese modo, parecía tomarlo como una broma.

Camine, hasta posarme a su lado, pero no me senté. No lo haría.

_Primera muestra de rebeldía. _

Y mi corazón se detuvo... nuevamente. Cerré los ojos. Espantandome ante una posible violencia, ante un futuro golpe al ver que sus manos se acercaron a mi cuerpo. Estaba mas que seguro que era para rasgar mi piel. Para maldecirme.

Sus grandes manos me despojaron de mi camiseta. Arrastrándola por mi cabeza, desordenando mis cabellos un mas.

-Reborn?-

Sus ojos parecieron recorrer mi cuerpo con algo más que burla, algo mas que el sentimiento de no ser mi persona lo suficientemente bueno para ser un _chico._

_Extraño._

Soy débil, lo sabia. Y la razón era años de mala alimentación. Años de mala formación mental y física.

Nuevamente, sus duras garras se acercaron a mi, pero esta vez dirigiéndose a mi pecho, exactamente a mis clavículas, frotándolas, apretándolas, tanteando algo, hasta que...

_-Ah- _

sus dedos, cuidadosamente, suavemente, serpentearon a... una zona erógena. Tan escurridizo, tan delicado, que relució algo en mi.

Era como haber sido... tocado allí, seductoramente. Lo fue. Con un propósito desconocido.

Sus ojos, oscuros, rodeados de sus pestañas y cejas negras se prendieron a los míos. Compartiendo algo mas que una mirada. Compartiendo mas que una sensación.

Su altura me amedrento al sentirlo elevarse y acercarse más a mi. Obligándome a retroceder, a golpear mi espalda contra el congelador de su tamaño, acorralándome con su aura de depredador...

Solo hasta ese momento, tras haber emparentado con las redes sociales y programas televisivos, solo hasta ese momento, me di cuenta del atractivo de Reborn.

-Patillas- jadee, perdido en el ambiente del momento.

Mis manos, entumecidas por el agravio, se elevaron, dispuesto a tocarlos, estirarlos. Mirando sus labios y mirada dura y... sensual. La visión de la lujuria.

Hermoso. Reborn era muy hermoso. Mas que cualquier otro modelo que apareciera en la _tv_. El... sobresalía. Demasiado.

-Necesitas entrenar-resoplo, con la mirada mas seria que pude hallar en él. Con un sentimiento que no pude descifrar- _Hmp_ Prepárate-

y con esa ultima palabra, desapareció de la cocina, dejándome en la confusión. Obligándome a regresar a la realidad.

Que...? Que...?! Que demonios...?!

Que había sucedido?! Porque..! Porque me había _encendido_?! Y justamente con Reborn! Con... Con mi padre!

Oh Dioses! Estaba pecando?

El expresso, caliente, medianamente consumido, lleno el lugar con su olor profundo.

Corrigiendome. Pude sentir en ese momento el olor.

El aroma de Reborn.

Acaso yo... No! Era una simple reacción adolescente! Yo...! Yo no podía ser gay!

-No...

* * *

_Muy corto... verdad? Pero les gusto la escena? Espero que si! El proximo capitulo posiblemente sea igual de corto, pero es necesario. Prometo que estará por aqui pronto :D Umh le pondre fecha: 02 de marzo. Osea Domingo XD) Sera esta semana ;) Nos vemos._

_Mystify(pertenece a Inxs, interpretada por Michael Hutchence(RIP) _

_Les gusta la canción? Es sensualona. Es mi una de mis favoritas, bueno, mas la versión original. Pero esta versión me inspiro a Andreé/Vonny. Espero que les guste. S:D)_

_Si hay review prometo hard Lemon XD)_


	4. Chiquitín

_Hola :O Perdon por haber publicado el cap hoy... Lo he escrito en solo un par de horas XD) Mi excusa es el haber sido raptada y alejada de la civilizacion hahaha seguro no les importa TOT pero! esa es mi justificacion! :D La pase genial y aprendi a nadar kyah! (a nadie le importa TOT)_

_**nancyclaudinec**__: Me gusta que te encante :D y... sigue esto XD) Gracias por comentar :)_

_**Setsu**__: :D No te preocupes. El fic iba a ser desde un principio R27, de hecho ya la tenia escrita. Pero por alguna razon me agrado mas trabajar con un oc siendo igualmente Yaoi. Asi que... No te sientas culpable! Me salvaste de cometer una estupidez! Razone mejor las cosas y lo mejor era dejarlo tal y como estaba. Y los capitulos no seran asi de cortos, solo era necesario que ese pedacito de letras sean un capitulo. :D Gracias por comentar._

_**Kaede**__: Se lo que es no tener mas capitulos que leer de un fic haha Pero ya comprendi desde que empece a escribir haha Tratare de subir capitulos seguido. :D gracias por comentar._

_**Lucky Dog**__: Tienes razon no he leido hasta ahora nada mas que R27 y con ocs femeninos. Si hay R-oCmale pues no he leido... Asi que esta es mi contribucion al Oc haha. Reborn celoso... Ah! Obviamente lo he pensado! Me encantan los semes posesivos y malvaditos! Por eso quise escribir de Reborn(un maldito sadico) Amo que me ames y al fic tambien! kyah! Gracias por comentar y por tu amor :D Por cierto!__**La ilusion mental **__de __**Yolii**__ es OCx27 es yaoiiiiii ;)_

_**Haruka-sama**__:El hard lemon estara por aqui mas pronto de lo que creen(no mientas! XD) Me alegra que te guste! Y seee Reborn es tan sensual que... ahhh! Gracias por comentar :D_

_La nota mas larga del mundo. Debo advertir que algunos capitulos pueden ser mas cortos que un pulgar. ahah Pero eso solo significara que el siguiente cap estara pronto publicado._

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! pertenece a Akira Amano. Excepto ciertos Ocs que muchos reconoceran no originales del manga/anime (o juegos)**

_Este capitulo ha sido publicado sin correccion asi que no me culpen si no les gusta. XD)_

_Advertencia: Algo de violence_

* * *

**Fase: Perro.**

* * *

El grito de la salvación.

-Espera!-

El gemido doloroso.

-Ah!-

La voz de Yamamoto Takeshi no logro detener el enorme maso... cuya hoja filosa y mortal rasgo levemente mi pierna, obligandola a llorar. Había sido el asesino que retuvo el cuerpo metálico antes de llegar a mi al verme entrar en la escena en un momento de confusión.

Reborn descendió el maso,e inmediatamente sus ojos me miraron con un brillo inigualable de reprensión, a solo un metro de distancia. Al parecer no le agradaba el hecho que yo hubiera frustrado sus planes de matar a adolescentes _magos_.

Mi cuerpo se había extendido sobre el de Tsunayoshi, cubriéndolo y protegiéndolo al tener el único pensamiento de erradicar problemas a mi padre.

Respirar era tan glorioso en ese momento que... el ver todo movimiento paralizado hizo que mi alma volviera a su lugar y mi corazón dejara de impactarse contra mis pulmones.

-Uhm...

Bajo mi cuerpo, Sawada se estremeció en temblores, respirando agitadamente, incapaz de reaccionar al _shock_ de ver al hombre asesino el haber atacado de esa manera, con unas enormes ganas de ejecutar... Aniquilarlos.

Sus llamas habían desaparecido en unos segundos de temor, impacto. Nuestros estómagos no hacían mas que empujarse los unos a los otros al tratar de aspirar el aire, desesperados.

-Décimo!- grito Gokudera, corriendo con el espanto en sus ojos, quitándome de la cómoda cama castaña.-Décimo! Esta bien?!

-AH!-

Dolor. Sangre y dolor.

El daño en mi pierna se intensifico cuando trate de doblarla. El corte era superficial pero dolía a muerte. La sensación era comparable al haber incrustado una aguja y haber tirado de ella, arrastrándola por la piel. Arruinando los poros. Un dolor agudo y causante de nervios.

-Vonny!- se apresuro Enma, arodillandose a mi lado, mirándome con preocupación. La llama de su cabeza había desaparecido y los extraños símbolos rodeándolo que pude ver con dificultad también, dejando su rostro asustado y casi lloroso-Estas bien?!-

Apreté los labios, tratando de aplacar los muy femeninos sollozos que estaba seguro botaría. Quería chillar como una rata! Una pequeña rata!

-Oh...- sonrió Reborn, mirándonos con sorna. Reduciéndonos a un gusano con sus ojos- Confianza- burlo, alejándose de nosotros a un paso malditamente sensual.

La extraña situación se marcaba en el aire, incomodaba y aterraba. Sin embargo ahí estaba _Dan Cannavaro_, sonriendo y expresando con su cuerpo sensualidad y fortaleza, actuando como si todo aquello no fuera mas que un encuentro casual.

-Yo!- rió Yamamoto acercándose a Reborn con la confianza de un niño a su madre... comparativamente, y el alto no pareció afectarle esto, simplemente su boca se curvo ladinamente, transformándose el arma nuevamente al camaleón que parecía ser naturalmente- Nos tenias preocupados!-

-Que...?-

Con la ayuda de Enma me levante, confundido por las palabras del moreno y pude comprobar que todos estaban en las mismas condiciones. Excepto Gokudera, el parecia querer matar a pedradas al moreno.

-A que te refieres! Como podríamos estar preocupados por alguien que intento matar al décimo!- rugió colérico.

Décimo? Se refería Sawada Tsunayoshi quien solo miraba todo como un estúpido y no lograba comprender aun nada de lo que sucedía? O era que solo yo estaba con los oídos obstruidos de tanta basura que no lograba comprender la situación?

_No era posible... Me había bañado en la mañana..._

Lo único que yo comprendía era que mi padre estaba atacando a los escolares! Como podía reaccionar después de verlo actuar de esa manera! Dios! Es que viviría con un loco desquiciado amante del sadismo?! Tal vez en estas circunstancias ya debería estar largándome a pedir limosnas para regresar a Italia.

-Que... A que te refieres Yamamoto!- hablo regresando al mundo Sawada, levantándose y apretando los puños, clavando su inquietud a través de la mirada en _Dan Cannavaro_.- Tú eras el amigo de Reborn!-salto, pegando sus pestañas largas en los parpados de la impresión-Porque nos atacaste!-

El _"amigo de Reborn" _bufo, burlándose de la aparente idiotez del joven que temblaba del enojo e impresión. Sus ojos oscuros descendieron hasta el cuerpecillo, atemorizandolo aun mas. Atacándonos a todos.

-No lo reconoces- pregunto Yamamoto, olvidando su sonrisa. En su mirar todo parecía ser tan obvio, pero en realidad nada lo era. Parecía tener la respuesta cuando nadie comprendía absolutamente nada. Era comprensible! Yo mismo estaba asustado de las acciones de mi padre el cual solo había ingresado a la escuela y habia atacado a adolescentes que disfrutaban de un calamar.-Es enserio...?- sus ojos se movieron entre los cuerpo que negaron con sus expresiones.- Oigan! Es el chiquitín!-

-...-

_**1**_

_Mandíbulas__ desencajadas._

_**2**_

_Ojos deshorbitados._

_**3**_

_Jadeos de impresión._

_..._

_chiquitín_

_..._

-AH! No puede ser! No es posible! No eres Reborn!- chillo Tsunayoshi tirando de sus cabellos y retemblando como una hoja de papel-No puede...!-

La noticia impactante y a la vez no impactante que habían salido de los labios del moreno abrumo a todos los presentes que voltearon sus cabezas de manera sobrenatural al mayor.

Los cabellos oscuros revolotearon en el aire y los labios se curvaron en una sonrisilla siniestra. Las respiraciones ralentizaron y los corazones dejaron de palpitar.

-Chaos-

-Reborn...-

El gemido de Sawada Tsunayoshi retumbo en mis oídos al estar pronunciando el nombre de quien creía solo yo tenia conocimiento. Mucho mas el oírlo con ese tono tan...

El muchacho corrió con los ojos casi en lagrimas y la respiración agitada, con los cabellos contra el viento. Se apresuro hacia los brazos de mi padre, acercándose a su cuerpo cada segundo mas ante todos...

Que... que era aquello? Porque... porque mis compañeros parecían conocer a mi salvador? A mi mesías? Aun mas... que hacia Tsunayoshi precipitándose al cuerpo de Reborn con una felicidad enorme? Porque mi padre sonreía?! Que demonios ocurría?!

-HIIIE!-

-Décimo!

-Tsuna!-

* * *

No soy gay.

No soy homosexual.

No tengo pechos.

Mucho menos tengo...!

Oh Dioses! Que había sucedido el día anterior?!

Yo...! Yo había tenido una... por Reborn! No podía ser verdad! Debía ser solo... un sueño húmedo!

Agh! No!

Luego de la terrible presentación-aparición, Reborn había lanzado a Sawada a la azotea mas cercana de la escuela de una patada. Era mas que seguro que el chico se había roto algo. Eso _quería_ creer...

Nada justificaba la acción de Reborn. Solo era su altiva actitud con ganas de sorprender al punto de un ataque al corazón. Solo era él siendo él. Actuando como un asesino.

Con todo aquello, olvidando el dolor de mi pierna y la sangre escurriéndome, corrí por las calles, prácticamente escapando de clases y ocultándome en un restaurante de sushi. Pase lo que restaba del día vagando por las calles de Namimori. Contemplando la ciudad tranquila y llena de gente. Incapaz de regresar a casa... al no poder recordar la manera de hacerlo.

Para mi _suerte_ vi a Reborn en una de las calles, con mujeres a cada brazo, con una coqueta sonrisa pintada en su varonil rostro sádico y enfermo. Con una vergüenza terrible me había acercado y el solo me dio las llaves... De lo que se arrepintió cuando casi estrelle el hermoso auto deportivo frente a sus ojos oscuros. Lo único que le quedo fue devolverme a las cuatro paredes de mi habitación, dejando a las mujeres cuyos pechos estaban mas inflados que un pollo por los conservantes.

Soy débil. Soy tonto. Pero... tal vez muy posesivo.

Solo hasta este momento, en el que me dirigía a la escuela, con mas pena que un pollo tierno, notaba que yo en realidad no me había fijado en Reborn como un padre. No le había rogado estar con el para ser un hijo, era el quien había propuesto aquello. Yo solo había insistido su compañía y él acepto. Por alguna muy extraña razón lo hizo.

No lo había visto desde la escena mas candente que pude interpretar en mi vida. Candente...

Eso sin duda era tan gracioso! Ja, ja, ja. Desde cuando yo pensaba en ese tipo de palabras? Era tan femenino...!

-Ah...-

A lo lejos pude observar a Tsunayoshi y los otros, caminando lentamente mirando al castaño con preocupación. Era increíble que estuviera vivo luego de lo que ocurrió ayer. Luego de haber sido golpeado de esa manera por mi _padre..._

Me acerque a ellos, plantándome frente a sus ojos que me observaron expectantes de cualquier movimiento. Con precaución. Y eso era incomodo para mi... Que podría hacer yo?!

-Lo siento- jadee, acercándome a Tsunayoshi y cogiendo sus manos- Siento que Reborn te haya atacado. Prometo que no lo volverá a hacer- impuse, soltándolo- No se lo permitiré-

Los rostros de todos no hicieron mas que expandirse en sorpresa.

Sonaban falsas mis palabras? Porque mis sentimientos hacia lo prometido eran totalmente ficticios, sin embargo no seria quebrantado.

No quería ser cada día mas copia de Julie y Gregson que solo me quedaba el mentir para ser perdonado. El actuar para no ser condenado.

Yamamoto sonrió, como parecía hacer siempre y ante el gruñido de Gokudera, me palmeo la espalda suavemente, para mi vergüenza, mi cuerpo se sacudió con ello. Kozato Enma imito a Yamamoto, expresándome su simpatía en la curvatura de su rostro.

-No tienes que preocuparte! El siempre ha sido asi conmigo!- rio Sawada, tratando de atenuar mi supuesta culpa, sin embargo sus palabras me mostraron una confianza de la que yo no era conciente. Una confianza hacia mi padre- El es Reborn, nunca nos haria daño- froto sus cabellos, sonrojado.

-Tiene razon!- apoyo Yamamoto al chico, tratando de relajarme- El chiquitín...! Perdon. Seria el grandulón?-pensó, inclinando levemente su cabeza de manera graciosa-Lo que sea! No pienses en ello! Siempre ha entrenado a Tsuna a su manera ha,ha-

_Siempre?_

-Por cierto, no nos has dicho como conociste Reborn!-soltó el castaño, obligándome a mirarlo.

Gokudera Hayato me fulmino de tal manera que me hizo sentir sucio. Acaso me odiaba? Acaso era algún tipo de detective que sabia acerca de mi pasado y me despreciaba?

-Ahm... Yo... Es mi padre- sonreí y lo que no espere era el que todos gritaran de espanto casi en mis oídos.

-QUE?!-

En sus rostros solo había incapacidad de creer mis palabras, incluyendo Gokudera. Eso solo me aseguraba que el no sabia realmente nada. Y segundos después, un torbellino de estudiantes aparecieron en el pasillo, corriendo desesperados y casi deshaciéndose en sus pantalones. Con sus bocas en el círculos del terror y sus almas flotando sobre sus desesperadas cabezas.

-Es Hibari-sama! Corran por sus putas vidas!- rugió un chico, empujando a todos.

Los corazones se detuvieron el el latir numero sesenta y cinco a las ocho y treinta de la mañana en la escuela de Namimori.

Mi cuerpo, fue arrastrado contra voluntad y sin comprender quien era el terror momentáneo. Solo fui obligado sin dificultad alguna hacia los salones de clase.

* * *

-Tienes que explicarnos ahora!-grito acorralándome Gokudera Hayato contra unas polvorientas paredes, las mas cercanas que pudieron encontrar a la escuela.

Las clases terminaron y rápidamente había sido, nuevamente, arrastrado contra mis razones a un estrecho callejón.

-Ya, ya- lo retuvo Yamamoto ante sus protestas por zafarse- Cannavaro te responderá solo si eres amable- sonrió, no respetando aun así el posible hecho de que no quisiera hablar, solo agregando condiciones.

-Pero como es posible que Reborn-san Tenga un hijo! No es posible!-gimió Enma, con el desespero brillando en sus ojos.

-Cannavaron-kun- se acerco Tsunayoshi, disculpándose con la mirada por la actitud de su compañero- Como fue que conociste a Reborn?

Mi cuerpo tembló. Los pasados segundos no se reflejaron. Solo... solo no podía decírselos.

_-No tienes que responder- soltó el humo de sus labios, entrecerrando los ojos- Si insisten podría matarlos- rió,irónico, sin lamentaciones, sin mentir, sin burlarse, levantándose del sofá rojo borgoña y acercándose con sus largas piernas a la ventana oscura echando por allí el toxico humor- Después de todo... ahora eres mi hijo-_

-Vonny?- apareció Enma en mi campo visual, obligándome a saltar de impresión.

Debía decirles? Debía confiar en ellos? Eran amigos de Reborn! Los únicos que conocía.

No. _Nadie._

Solo nos habíamos visto un solo día, no debía confundir temas personales con un impulso de abrir la boca y derrochar tristeza. Solo era mi inconsciencia tratando de expresarse. No debía actuar con tanta soltura.

-No... Yo soy...-

-_**Oh. Veo que estan acosando a mi hijo**_-

-EH?-

Girándo mi rostro, justo tras de mi, estaba Reborn, con una amenazadora pistola apuntando la cabeza de Tsunayoshi Sawada cuyo cuerpo temblaba y lloraba sudor al igual que los demás.

-Reborn-san!-

-Es correcto arrimar a un chico débil de ese modo?- se burlo listo para jalar del gatillo- Solo yo puedo aprovecharme de él-

_-"Prometo que no lo volverá a hacer- impuse, soltándolo- No se lo permitire"-_

-Reborn!-

**BANG!**

Me estremecí, apretujando el cuerpo del hombre alto y firme. Incapacitandole el nuevo ataque.

Todo alrededor no era mas que jadeos de espanto rodeado de silencio, profundo y negro silencio.

Mi cabeza estaba apretujada al varonil pecho, sintiendo los latidos pasivos.

No quería ver, no quería ver la expresión de nadie, mucho menos de Reborn, quien era mas que seguro estaba enojado y furioso al interrumpir sus acciones dos veces, dos días.

-_AH! REBORN-SAN! NO SE LO PERDONARE!- _rugió Gokudera, apresurándose al hombre que sostenía en mis brazos.

Y antes que pudiera dar un paso mas, antes de que pudiera golpetear una extraña caja con extraños símbolos, fue noqueado por Yamamoto que respiraba agitado.

-_YA, YA!- _jadeo, sujetando el cuerpo "desmayado" de Gokudera. Era mi idea o había entrado en etapa nerviosa frente a Reborn?

-Yamamoto!- chillo Sawada, saliendo del estupor causado al haber sido amenazado con el metal entre sus ojos- Reborn! Porque haces esto!-

-Es mas que obvio dame-Tsuna -bufo, separando nuestros cuerpos.- Estan inmiscuyendose en cosas que no les interesa-

-Ah! Reborn! Sabemos que son asuntos privados pero tenemos curiosidad. Es extraño que tengas un hijo aun cuando hace poco eras un bebe- alego, estrujando sus dedos en ansiedad- Desapareciste de pronto! Dijiste que me entrenarías y a la siguiente semana no estabas! Pensé que Vindice había hecho algo!-

-Hmp- de sus bolsillos saco un puro que encendio de un chispazo con el transformista león-mechero zippo Y lo llevo a sus labios, aspirando profundamente y soltando el humo en su rostro, con una sonrisilla coqueta- Son mis asuntos. No deberías ser tan atrevido-

-Ah!-

Que ocurría? Por que ellos parecían tener una relación aun mas profunda que la mía y el fumador? Por que mi padre parecía relajarse frente al castaño? Sus ojos no eran amenazadores. Sus palabras no eran hirientes. Eran como si hablara con un mocoso con el que estaba acostumbrado a lidiar.

-Que...? Que ocurre? Porque...?-

-Mi hijo y yo nos retiramos, estúpidos jóvenes- se inclino, con una mano en su pecho y la otra empujándome a la dirección donde se hallaba el auto negro- Nos veremos pronto-

* * *

-Reborn! Detente!- grite siendo empujado dentro del piso que habitábamos-Para!

Solo escuche el tronar de la puerta contra el marco y al otro segundo el duro puño del hombre impactándose contra mi rostro, lanzándome a la fría superficie del suelo.

_-AH!-_

-No te atrevas a avergonzarme- soltó, lento y con el rostro oscurecido por la irritación que sentía-No eres mas que un perro recogido de las calles- y con las letras venenosas en el aire y el temor rebosandome, salio del apartamento, cerrando la puerta bajo llaves y dureza.

Cubrí suavemente mi mejilla, roja y palpitante, con la cabeza adormecida, y los pensamientos totalmente fuera de orden. El golpe había desalineado la estructura de las palabras que querían salir y lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

Me habia golpeado? Él lo hizo?

Si.

**Reborn me había golpeado.**

* * *

_Violencia intrafamiliar O_O Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo =D Excepto la ultima escena... pero me encanta el Kichiku-seme. Y pensé que podría aprovecharme de la rudeza de Reborn y la**delicadeza **de Andreé/Vonny haha. Este capitulo estuvo falto de emociones, pero aseguro que es solo parte del desarrolo de este fic! Oh! Por cierto agradezo a las personas que aunque no tengan cuenta dejan su comentario. Me hace feliz!_

_Prometo que esto se pondra mas interesante! Solo leanlo como una posible continuación a KHR! (lo es aquí). :D Debo avisar que no habrá mas yaoi que la pareja protagonista, aunque puedo agregar mas Ocs(solo fem) haha. Ya que me atrase enpublicar(24:24 horas), hice este mas largo, iba a ser como el anterior pero como una disculpa a las lectoras que arruinan sus ojos con esto decidí hacerlo de esta manera. Tardare en publicar un poco, pero no abandonare el fic ahah Solo quiero actualizar mis otros fics de KHR. Tal vez les guste algunos de ellos, todos tienen un tema relacionado con cosas fuertes... No soy muy partidaria de ciertas cosas pero me encanta escribir sobre temas oscuros y... tipicos de adolescentes._

_Bueno! Ya hice un poco de promoción ahora me largo ! Dejare un pequeño adelanto aquí:_

**_-Iremos a casa de Mamma-_**

**_-Soy Bianchi, la amante de Reborn-solto mirándome con cautela y sorna._**

**_-Padre agh! Ah! Yo... lo hare yo! Ah! Déjame... déjame ayudarte ah!-_**

_Agradecería__ sus reviews o favs(faps) (Reborn mode-fapencio) OH o! Follows... aaah sus follows encienden a Vonny y le obligara a tener mas sueños húmedos hahah_

Ahora comente o sera mordido hasta lo muerte por el sexiest man in Namimori Hibari Kyoya!


	5. Los mas fuertes

_Hola! Cambiar de opcion es una opcion :D Se que por el adelanto que puse habran esperado una escena Hot kyah! Perooo he decidido darle un giro que espero no sea tan "giroso"para el buen desarrollo del fic. Espero que les agrade :D_

_Gracias **Setsu** por tus alagos! Me haces sonrojar! . Agradezco tu fidelidad :D) Y la curiosidad te hace yaoista Esto es RV hahah. El final del capitulo anterior tiene un razon para ser asi. Lo entenderas capitulos mas adelante! Aunque algunas cosas aqui parezcan raras todo tiene una razon :) Gracias por comentar! :D_

_**Lucky Dog **hahaha me alagan demasiado! Me alegra que les guste(excepto la escena de agresion :O a nadie se le agrede, pero Reborn es un sadico, asi que... :D) Y bueno, respecto al secuestro: mis padres me echaron de casa(literalmente) y fui a pasar los ultimos dias de vacaciones con unas amigas(que suerte tengo) XD) Los celos de Reborn! Muy pronto estaran por aqui, solo debo subir ciertos capitulos y...! Gracias por comentar!_

_Espero que Reborn no me quede diferente al verdadero pero saben que del adulto no se sabe mucho acerca de su personalidad. Si les parece muy diferente me avisan._

_Aclarare ciertas cosas al final. Gracias por leer :D_

_Disclaimer: KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano, a mi solo ciertos personajes burdos y el nuevo arco que se desarrollara._

_Nota extra: La nrracion esta compartida entre el personaje y autor-escritor. Las escenas de Vonny son señaladas con** V**_

_Aparicion de las sirenas de silent hill woooooo :O_

_letras en cursiva significan flash back :v y "pensamientos"_

_Advertencias:Posible aburrimiento :O Lamento las faltas ortograficas :v_

_Cancion en fragmentos Linkin Park-Burn it down, si la traduccion es mala... culpen a google traductor :D)_

* * *

**The Reeling**

**.**

**Los mas fuertes.**

**.**

**x X x**

**.**

**V**

**.**

Tres días.

¡Tres malditos días y Reborn no aparecía!

¿Porque no salir? ¿Abandonar a ese tonto que me golpeo? ¿Al que se habia atrevido a agredirme, justo como las personas de las que me salvo? Eso quería hacer, pero el muy desgraciado me había encerrado. Intente tumbar la puerta con mi cuerpo, pero era imposible. Al parecer no era suficiente para derribarla, así que no me quedaba otra opción más que utilizar la cabeza.

No, no estrellar mi cráneo contra la puerta.

¡Las ventanas...!

Ellas estaban fuera de discusión. Si me atrevía estaba seguro que caería más de veinte metros y mi cuerpo reventaría contra el pavimento dejando a la vista mis hermosos y rojos órganos viscosos.

¡Tal vez...! ¡Tal vez mi "padre" tuviera algo que sirviera! No perdía nada con inmiscuirme a su habitación y rebuscar entre sus cosas... Así que decidido a atreverme, corrí hasta la puerta de su habitación, tan alta, tan pulida, tan... roblezca. Acerque mi mano, tan lenta, tan nerviosamente, que me desesperaba a mi mismo.

¿Que podría hallar en ese lugar? ¿Que clase de animal raro saldría y me atacaría? ¿Estaría dentro, mostrando su lengua rosácea y arrastrándose con sus patas duras y ásperas, León, el camaleón de treinta centímetros? No lo sabia. Nunca había visto un solo milímetro de la habitación de Reborn, no me era permitido el andar cerca. No porque me lo prohibiera él. Era más temor y terror de entrar y sufrir graves consecuencias sin necesidad de morir en un instante, por lo que me obligaba a evadirlo. Tampoco pensaba el hacerlo hasta este momento, en el que estaba desesperado por libertad y venganza al hombre, un desquite que no sabia de que modo le afectaría mas que el de haber desobedecido su castigo mudo.

Pero no importaba. Estire mi mano, alcanzando el picaporte y sintiendo el material pulido en mis palmas, moviendolo lentamente... muy lentamente, presionando con mis dedos la base fría, removiéndola con lentitud y miedo.

Muy... despacio... una verdad obvia se presento a mis ojos y llego la noticia a mi cerebro, comprobado mediante el tacto de mi desgraciada mano.

_Click_

Estaba...

_¡CERRADO!_

¡Era una maldita rata! ¡Él sabia que intentaría entrar! Era obvio que el demonio tendría allí algo útil, pero era muy sabio como para dejar entrada libre a un "enano" como yo a su espacio personal. Ja! Eso solo era una tonta información compartida: habían cosas locas en su habitación... armas, dinamita, granadas, algo grande. Ahora ya lo sabia, y el sabia que yo lo hacia, lo que significaba que siempre me tenia en la mira, vigilandome, aun desconfiando de mi...

No debía perder tiempo... Él regresaría en cualquier momento, nunca tardaba mas de dos días, y ya habían pasado tres. Iba a escapar sin nada y por todo. No volver, no dejar una nota de disculpas o excusas de un temor de ser nuevamente golpeado por alguien a quien no quería descubrir el lado malo en su total negrura. Era verdad que ya me había mostrado la fuerza de su puño, pero no era un bruto total, él... se había contenido de alguna forma u otra. No había usado su total poder en ese golpe, no sabia como, pero estaba muy seguro de ello tanto de la razón por la que lo había hecho...

Era yo. Yo y mi maldita inconsciencia de aferrarme y no soltar a quien me mostraba su misericordia. Yo y mi maldita costumbre de querer monopolizar a quien me acompañaba. Era esa la razón por la que Dan Cannavaro habia decidido levantar su mano en mi contra, porque él era alguien a quien nadie podría someter, solo seguir y aprender de cada paso que daba su omnipotente ser. Y yo no tenia solución. Nada, solo me quedaba ser como era y aprender poco a poco de las malas experiencias.

¡Pero eso no le daba derecho a abusar de mi! ¡Como se atrevía ese...! ¡ese ANCIANO a golpearme y luego encerrarme para largarse y acostarse con quien sabe quien! ¡Maldito loco!

No permitiría que nadie mas lo hiciera. Ya había tenido suficiente con Gregson y Julie.

Corrí nuevamente, esta vez a la cocina. Muchas veces había ido a la biblioteca de la escuela, en casa no tenia una hermosa computadora portátil como para coger y sacar de allí las respuestas para tareas, había ido también en momentos libres y en los que lograba zafarme de mis antiguos padres difuntos para estudiar química vieja, cosas raras que ahora me serian útiles. En mi antigua escuela también conocí a un hombre raro, muy loco a decir verdad. Él era un hombre tonto y sin igual de estupidez, pero... en realidad era... un prodigio, uno oculto. Ese mismo hombre me había enseñado cosas que servirían en algún momento de mi vida, algo como en este momento, en el que me veía en la necesidad de salir de otras cadenas impuestas por un hombre envuelto en misterio y seducción.

Julian Capellini, el friki conserje de Santo Domenico, sabia hacer buen uso de los líquidos olorosos para los asquerosos baños.

Todo se basaba en el combinar químicos hasta conseguir lo deseado o, abreviadamente,"Hacer mierda hasta lograrlo" Claro que no era para alguien que no tenia mínima idea de química. Esto solo se lograba leyendo los componentes, y conociendo sus reacciones ante su enlazamiento, teniendo experiencia. A menos que apareciera un maldito suertudo y lo lograra.

Un poco de cada uno seria suficiente, ademas necesitaba contrarrestar la potencia de los elementos agregando un poco de especias para platillos.

Podía considerarse un juego de niños, unos practicando para ser un mini chef, pero no todo lo que necesitaba eran limpiadores o especias, eran metales. Así que me apresure al cuarto de servicio, galopando por los pasillos con la respiración agitada y la desesperación de ver a Reborn llegar pronto, sacando todas las herramientas que necesitaría de una elevada repisa, para luego, desarmar las brillantes tuberías de la regadera del baño principal, destrozando las cañerías del apartamento.

Un gran chispazo de agua escapo en mi cara, metiéndose en mis fosas. ¡Eso dolió! ¡Mi nariz ardía! ¡Ah!¡Eso no importaba ahora! Me servían para crear lo que necesitaba así que la futura destrucción de la casa era por una buena causa. No creía posible que Reborn tuviera problemas de reconstruir su "hogar", pero tampoco podía ser tan insensible como para dejar el agua desperdiciarse, así que me apresure a jalar la manivela pequeña que cerraba las tuberías.

Ya tenia lo que necesitaba. Sellando rápidamente una entrada del metal con calor, cuidando de no quemarme, rebose el tubo de liquido volviendo a hacer lo mismo con el lado faltante, y para culminar mi plan, até el producto remojado en licor de Reborn al picaporte de la maldita puerta dura e invencible contra mi. Y, para llevar a cabo mi plan macabro, volqué la gran mesa, usándolo como una barricada de guerra escondiéndome como una traviesa rata, halando un hilillo tambien remojado en licor.

—Con esto bastara—

Una bomba casera.

Solo debía encender esa tirita y ¡Boom! puerta abajo, libertad arriba y Reborn _"bye, bye, Motherfucker"_ Si se lo decía en su bendita cara el me reventaría, era lo mas seguro. Pero ya no tenia porque verlo.

Para que los vecinos no sospecharan de nada encendí la radio, escogiendo cualquier emisora que disminuyera el ruido de una explosión. Para que no crearan caos y me llevaran a la correccional.

.

_**El ciclo se repetía,**_  
_**Mientras explosiones estallaban en el cielo. **_  
_** Lo único que necesitaba era lo único que no podia encontrar,**_  
_**y tú estabas allí, a la vuelta**_  
_**esperando para hacerme saber...**_

_**.**_

Cogí el mechero zippo extra que Reborn compro para uso de la cocina y presione el botoncillo, rápidamente apareciendo una llama pequeña y azul. Solo era la puerta, tal vez media sala de star, pero lo valía todo. Así que no quedaba mas que avezarme a la destrucción.

Acerque, temiendo un gran espectáculo, temiendo que la explosión fuera capaz de llegar a las tuberías de gas de la cocina y me destruyera también, pero era imposible, los departamentos de Japón era mas sencillos, pero no menos lujosos y seguros en construcción que no debía dudar. ¡No debía dudar!

.

_**Que lo estamos haciendo crecer **_  
_**para volver a derribarlo,**_  
_**lo estamos haciendo crecer,**_  
_**para incendiarlo,**_  
_**No podemos esperar, para reducirlo a cenizas**_

_**.**_

_1_

Maldito... ¡Como pudo encerrarme!

_2_

Me las pagaría.

_3_

—¡Me vengaAH...!—

Y, cuando la llamita toco la punta de la mecha, justo en ese momento, justo cuando mi libertad se encendía, un temblor sacudió el apartamento, una vibración seca, y consiguiente, los vidrios de las ventanas tronaron tras las persianas, crujieron como galletas al rozar sus fragmentos, para, de manera sorprendente, verlos explotar contra mi, arrastrando cuadros y adornos rotos, flores que nos había obsequiado una anciana vecina en una mañana soleada y... una falsa foto familiar, donde Reborn sonreía levemente.

.

_**¡BOOM!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**x X x**

**.**

—¡Si se trataba de eso no tenias porque irte sin avisar!— reclamo Tsunayoshi, mirando fijamente al hombre alto y fuerte que se encontraba frente a él.

Por primera vez en su vida, se atrevía a retar con los ojos a Reborn.

En otros momentos no habría tenido el paquete suficiente entre sus piernas para levantarle la voz al sicario, pero, obligado por sus ganas de protestar ante un abandono de aproximadamente tres meses, no se contuvo a la hora de soltar lo que quería. Después de todo, el hitman, el temible y atractivo hombre omnipotente con las patillas extrañas y llamativas, era para el Decimo Vongola una persona muy querida. No había porque sorprenderse. Su vida casi había pasado entre sus dedos por el ex arcobaleno pero, erradamente de lo normal, de lo sano, apreciaba en ese momento cada una de sus lecciones, cada cual que le habia hecho "uno de los mas fuertes". Porque Tsunayoshi casi había sido la reencarnación de Magdalena versión avergonzada ante los reclamos de su madre y Haru al perder a un "bebe".

—¡Reborn-san! ¡Preocupo mucho al décimo! ¡Pensamos que había muerto!—

—Ma, ma, son asuntos privados. No tenemos porque preguntarle.—

La intervención del moreno fue causa de una mirada burlona de Reborn, a quien no le importaba nada de lo salia de la boca de su pupilo.

El sicario tenia un trato muy especial. ¿Se debía a su carisma? ¿A su amable tacto? ¿Tal vez, a su angelical sonrisa? El día anterior Yamamoto, conocido mediador, permitió que acosaran a Vonny -quien estaba completamente solo y, cabía recalcar, mas flacucho y débil que cualquiera de los que estaban allí- solo para tener respuestas sin atreverse nadie a preguntárselo directamente.

No hubiera creído capaz a su tonto-pupilo-pacifista el acosar a su estúpido hijo de no haberlo visto con sus propios ojos conectados por venas a su cerebro prodigioso. De Gokudera Hayato no se sorprendía, era un tonto bravucón, justo como él. Kozato Enma... no estaba presente. La acción era justificada, pero no pasada por alto. La curiosidad mataba, pero era una ofensa a Dan Cannavaro, padre del débil y esponjoso Vonny Cannavaro-nombre gracioso, otorgado por él.

Seria una gran vergüenza si se seguía demostrando la fragilidad y blandura de su "hijo".

_—Hijo—_

Si Reborn tuviera un descendiente de su sangre, estaría más que seguro que ese pequeño ser seria el futuro más grande sicario. Hábil, rudo, fuerte, masculino... Algo que no era la peluca rubia y andante que dormía todas las noches en boxers sin importar la temperatura del apartamento. ¿Como lo sabia? Bueno, él... Tenia cámaras por cada rincón.

El décimo y sus presentes guardianes estaban conformes con un simple "Es mi hijo", eso era tan cierto como que caperucita roja era un niño y Reborn promocionaba una campaña contra la violencia . Todos allí querían saber de la desaparición. Cada detalle, cada paso que había dado una figura misteriosa y poderosa, pero cuando pensaban en esas palabras recordaban que Reborn siempre seria un enigma para ellos, para todo aquel que se cruce con la mirada baja en su camino. Su preocupación hubiera sido menos si los otros Arcobalenos no hubieran desaparecido al mismo tiempo, luego de tener esa extraña y "ultra secreta" reunión con Verde, de quien sospecharon secuestro.

Algo muy estúpido porque hablaban de Reborn, el mas fuerte, y Colonello, una gran potencia VS Verde, un bebé únicamente inteligente, cuyas armas fallaban contra los Arcobalenos más poderosos.

Y recordando a una mujer bella y observando a Reborn, Tsunayoshi casi sufrió infarto que lo llevaría al mas allá, hasta el punto donde no habría nada mas allá del precipicio.

¡Bianchi! La hermosa mujer que aguardaba en vestidos blancos como el paraíso y sedosos como la lluvia, con los cabellos recogidos por sujetadores de oro hechos por hadas de luz, con el rostro delicado compungido de dolor y los labios tintados a la espera de su amante, sosteniendo tras de si, solo por si era necesario, una sierra eléctrica que deseaba sentir la piel de un castaño en sus dientes, mordiéndolo con delicadeza y apreciando su sangre escurriendo suavemente por su metálico cuerpo.

Metal cuyo tacto Tsunayoshi sentia ya rozar sus vertebras, clamando por un apasionado encuentro.

Tsunayoshi Sawada se sentía un hombre de cincuenta años. Y no hubiera sido de ese modo si la preciosa Bianchi no hubiera jurado desintegrarle la garganta con sus platillos. Y lo que le preocupaba más, era el como explicarle a la mujer el que su amante, el hombre al que habia seguido a Japon, tenia un hijo. Uno lindo y delicado. Mas lindo que ella. Porque Bianchi era una mujer vanidosa, y no aceptaria que su amante tuviera una familia sin ella.

—Quien es Cannavaro-san?—pregunto, con los dientes tiritando en miedo.

—...—

Porque... ¿Porque su pupilo tenia que ser tan _dame_? Lo que los oidos de Dan Cannavaro oían era... tan estúpido como su dueño. ¿Creía el castaño que el mejor sicario del mundo abriría su boca para contarle sus aventuras, problemas y desdichas? ¿A **él**? ¿Creía acaso que era su igual? Era una de las peores bromas para alguien de tan alto rango como él, que no pudo evitar burlarse un poco.

—_Ja!_—Divertido negó con la cabeza, riéndose de los jóvenes que examinaban su cuerpo, pendientes de algún movimiento que amenazara sus vidas, nuevamente—Mi hijo—soltó, confirmando una vez más a los tontos la respuesta de Vonny.

Tsunayoshi pensaba que Vonny Cannavaro era solo un personaje raptado por Reborn, obligado a las garras de su tutor asesino y sádico, otro esclavo, y tal vez, su nuevo proyecto andante. Y sus ideas, construidas en base a su intuición, no estaban muy alejadas de la realidad, pero lo único que marcaba diferencia, la verdad no dicha, era el hecho de que... el sicario, el más fuerte de todos, el que trabajaba para la temida gran familia Vongola a su antojo, no creía a su "hijo" capaz.

A la visión cazadora, el joven rubio era débil, delicado, blando, esto ultimo demasiado para su gusto, y tierno como un oso cariñoso. Vonny no poseía fuerza, coraje ni valor. Una carga que tomo sin saber porqué. Sin tener razones ni consciencia.

_—_"No posee llamas... Nada"—

¿Se equivoco? No lo sabia, no lo reconocía, pero estaba seguro que exprimiría al chico tanto como pudiera, o como lo hizo con Tsunayoshi, su pupilo mas fuerte. Porque Reborn no pasaría vergüenza. No lo permitiría, aun si tuviera que obligar a Vonny sudar sangre y jadear agonizante.

—No te creo. Pero... no exigiré mas, porque Yamamoto tiene razón. No me incumbe— expiro el décimo, cansado ya de la negación y mundo sin repuestas por parte de Reborn —Nunca lograre sacarte nada—

Había soltado ya el suspiro de la resignación y conformidad, porque a Reborn le pesaban los labios para responder acerca de si mismo, y los sellaba con hierro herviente y al rojo vivo para callar si deseaba hacerlo.

—¡Físicamente es imposible!— refuto Gokudera, tensándose, incapaz de detener su curiosidad, y espanto— ¡Además...! En que momento pudo haber... tenido...—sus mejillas sonrojadas mostraron sus palabras consiguientes e invisibles, provocando en los otros adolescentes la misma reacción.

Gokudera Hayato no comprendía la situación, pero eran esas respuestas obvias y precipitadas las que habían dicho al décimo y a sus guardianes que el asesino mentía, y era mayor la razón para desear escucharle decir la verdad.

Habíaverdad en su atrevimiento. No le era posible el concebir un hijo, no en su cuerpo de Arcobaleno, por lo que, las sospechas que ellos habían tenido respecto a Vonny eran correctas y eran firmes en ello, nunca creyeron el cuento, a menos que el sicario les quitara las esperanzas y diera prueba de que su lujuria sobrepasaba sus limites... corporales y mentales, golpeándolos directo en el trasero y picandoles los ojos.

—Con el tiempo tendrán una respuesta—

Porque tiempo había tomado él para aceptar al jovencito que había encerrado, alejado de la realidad neutra de unos tiempos de paz y burdo caos.

—¡_Reborn!_—_ escucho decir al rubio, mientras se quitaba el saco y lo lanzaba al mueble más cercano del pequeño departamento. Era lo más rápido que pudo conseguir para ocultarse de la policía luego de dejar los cuerpos duros y malolientes de Gregson y Julie Walt sentados en el comedor, disfrutando de un platillo delicioso: sus propias viseras y órganos palpitantes y vino de sangre, claro que esto era un secreto sabido solo por él._—_ ¡Reborn! ¡Al fin llegaste!_—

_Ignoro al muchachito y camino hasta la cocina sirviéndose una humeante y caliente taza de café. El sincero Reborn n__o estaba muy afecto al hecho de vivir con otra persona, alguien que no fuera un Sawada. Alguien como mamma, que cocinaba deliciosos platillos, o Tsunayoshi, a quien golpeaba. Los niños no importaban. Bianchi era su amante._

_Y estaba Vonny._

_Alguien de su nivel. _

_Convivieron lejanamente en el antiguo edificio donde yacían los "otros" padres adoptivos, pero nada se comparaba al vivir bajo el mismo techo. Sentia su privacidad medianamete violada. El adolescente no lo perseguía, simplemente estaba ahí, pendiente como una ama de casa, a pesar que solo pedía pizza y comida china a domicilio. Había tomado medidas de precaución, muchas, por si al enano se le ocurría hacer algo imperdonable. Tal vez se atrevería a drogarlo, darle veneno, atacarlo... habian tantas maneras de pensar, pero por alguna razón no lo imaginaba interpretando el papel que creaba en su mente. Ademas..._

—"¿_Atacarme? ¿De que manera?"_—_rió internamente._

_Con lo flacucho y femenino de su ser no podía imaginar nada más que verlo ofreciéndole su trasero esponjoso como una zorra._

_La zorra apareció de pronto en la cocina, acercándose al microondas y sacando de el una bandeja con dedos de queso rodeando un pequeño platillo con cremas saladas y dulces. Y contra los pensamientos de Reborn se acerco a él con la confianza de un pez a un anzuelo. Inconsciente._

—_Hice esto para cenar_—_murmuró, centrándose en la pequeña olla que hervía con chocolate._

_Los ojos de Reborn rebotaron del platillo al chico._

_¿Lo creía tan estúpido como para darle alimentos posiblemente envenenados? ¿Creía que aceptaría? Nuevamente, se burlo de las ocurrencias del joven. O tal vez era su exagerada precaución._

_Habían__ entablado un tipo de acercamiento, algo que no era amistad, mas un tipo de apoyo y sumisión que aprecio en su momento, cuando necesitaba alguien que le llevara la bendita leche, como ejemplo. Por esa y muchas otras razones, dudo, dudo si en verdad los dedos de queso crocantes y aceitosos serian la causa de una muerte segura al primer bocado. Pero el era Reborn, el mejor hitman del mundo, alguien muy inteligente. Y sabia que el chico podia explotar y recriminarle el haber asesinado a sus otros antiguos padres. Tal vez por que los extrañaba, tal vez porque en algún momento las cosas entre ellos se pondrían rudas y el adolescente conoceria su lado serio, gritándole sus verdades de terror._

_Pero ese momento aun no llegaba. _

_Cogió__ suavemente un palillo frito y sin dudar, lo llevo a los labios extrañamente carnosos para un adolescente, remojandolos con la verde cremilla, hundiéndola en la lengua húmeda. El alimento... no se podía considerar alimento, era todo menos aquello, la cosa grasienta se deslizo por los labios, con parsimonia, conectándose ambas miradas. Azulinos estupefactos y castaños inquisitivos._

—_"Si muere entonces..."_—_pensó, mirando los ojos soñolientos._

—_Si no quieres solo __dímelo_—_aparto Vonny la mano grande, terminando el palillo por si mismo, algo indignado por el aparente rechazo_—_ Creí que te gustaría..._—_rió, sirviéndose una taza de chocolate y sentándose frente al sicario_—_ Encontré pocas cosas aquí, y solo pude hacer esto. Ya me harte de la pizza_—

—_... No es necesario comprar nada. Muy pronto nos iremos._—

_Y contra todo pensamiento,retando las leyes de acercamiento del sicario, contra toda tranquilidad y silencio del lugar, Andree Walt se precipito a sujetarse de los firmes brazos asesinos, temblando de emocion contenida y felicidad pasmosa, suplicando con la mirada y llorando palabras de emoción._

—_En-entonces no me dejaras!_—

—_Te dije que iríamos a..._—

—_Si! Lo sé! Es solo que...! Creí que me __dejarías_—

—_..._—

—_Prometo no decepcionarte_—_se amenazo a si mismo, observando la castaña mirada, hundiéndose en un furor interno con la conmoción cortando sus __pensamientos_—¡_Haré lo posible para ser digno! ¡Lo juro por mi vida!_—

_Porque desde ese momento Reborn supo... que la debilidad de Vonny no tenia limites. Porque no había nadie que se viera tan débil, tan ansioso y deseoso de cariño y juventud armoniosa. Porque nunca en su vida pensó hallar una mirada que le hiciera recriminarse el haber arrastrado a alguien a la fosa._

Antes de que el gran sicario girara y se largara agitando corazones, antes de que pudiera regresar a casa, antes de que pudiera volver a someter a un pequeño rubio...

.

**¡BANG! **

**.**

**x X x**

**.**

**V**

**.**

Mis garganta...

—_¡Cought!_—¡...No podía respirar!—¡Ah!—

El departamento estaba bañado con una fuerte cortina de humo, polvo de paredes destruidas y cosas pulverizadas que se esparcían en el aire y se retenían en el, dificultandome la visión y la respiración.

¡Maldición! ¡La bomba casera no podía haber sido tan potente! Solo la había hecho con los gramos necesarios de cada elemento para volar la puerta y una muy pequeña parte de la sala de _star_. No para destruir medio piso! ¡Habia sido algo más! ¡Estaba seguro! ¡Tan seguro como que...!

¡Oh, dioses! ¡Reborn me castigaría!

Aumentando mi aturdimiento, la alarma de incendios resonó repentinamente por todo el edificio, espantandome y provocando que mis heridas ardieran mas por mi sobresalto rudo. ¡Dolía como un infierno!

Trate de levantarme pero me dolía el pecho y palpitaba gran parte del lado izquierdo de mi rostro, tenia cortes picantes en el pecho, afortunadamente leves, y que decir de mi herida en la pierna, cortesía de Reborn, estaba abierta nuevamente. La mesa no había protegido muy bien mi cuerpo para mi mala suerte, si no que había salido volando conmigo por la gran onda de aire provocada por la maldita bomba, la cual al menos había destrozado la puerta.

A este paso solo tenia que coger ciertas cosas y largarme, porque estaba más que seguro me mataría cierto gigante. Estuve a punto de correr por cosas que necesitaría en mi futura vida en las calles cuando, la extraña vibración que sacudió mis órganos hacia unos minutos se hizo presente nuevamente, provocando dolor en mi garganta por el susto.

El aire se hizo tan fuerte que dificulto mi respirar y enfrió mi cuerpo. El suelo retembló y sentí mi corazón imitarlo, irrumpiendo su mecanismo, obligándome a cerrar los ojos por la luz potente con la que llegaba. Y contra esa misma ráfaga de luces entrecortadas, frente a mi, apareció un alto hombre en cuero, sujetando sus caderas y sonriendo con sus labios de extraño color.

Mostrándose el culpable de la destrucción.

—_Ja, ja, ja—_rió, sacudiendo su cuerpo de emoción_—_ ¡Ahora si!¡Te matare!—

**.**

**.**

**.**

**x X x**

**.**

Los pequeños pero potentes trozos de metal llovían contra sus cuerpos que con gran dificultad podían esquivar. Sawada Tsunayoshi tenia en su cabeza brillando e imponiéndose la llama de su ultima voluntad, mientras sus guardianes se protegían las espaldas y la vida del jefe. Enfrentándose a un ser desconocido, oculto tras una cortina de nubes moradas que contrario a lo común, se encontraban tocando el suelo, recreando una escalera que no permitía a la visión llegar mas allá.

De pronto, el asesino más fuerte del mundo, demostrando una gran visión, mostrando su perfección laboral, disparo contra las balas enemigas, desintegrandolas al encontrarse los metales "cara a cara", colisionando con fiereza, pero los enemigos ocultos no retrocedieron y rápidamente enviaron un nuevo enjambre de balas que fueron destruidas a un paso veloz mas adelante con su Chaos shot.

—Hemos vuelto—canto una voz distorsionada, sorprendiéndolos al ver aparecer de pronto un enorme hombre envuelto en cuero, únicamente con letras en latín, delgados y entrelazados formando extrañas criaturas míticas en dorado por todo su cuerpo, mirándolos desde una negra nave aerostática- Saludos, Vongola-

El cielo fue cubierto de niebla, niebla negra y fría. Los suelos temblaron y se rompieron, separándose y desnivelándose, obligandolos a saltar a posiciones donde fueran capaces de equilibrarse. El sol fue olvidado tras las nubes que lanzaban rayos e, inmediatamente, arrasando con la racionalidad de ser el jefe el objetivo a aniquilar, ante las miradas de los jóvenes, el tipo de negro se impulso con una fuerza increíble hacia Reborn, con las manos extendidas y las puntillas de sus largos dedos brillando y calentándose.

—¡E-Eso es...! —

—¡Reborn-san!-

—¡Son rayos láser!—advirtió Yamamoto corriendo tras el enemigo que voló a una velocidad sonica por su rostro.

Reborn pudo observar como los ojos del ser enrojecían a la par que de sus dedos se disparaban lineas que juraban atravesarlo, y antes, mucho antes de que pudiera llegar a tocarlo, preveendo...

—Leon —

—¡Reborn! —

**¡BOOM!**

—Plan fallido—

—Mierda pura— burlo, apoyando en su hombro lo que le dio una rápida victoria, un innegable punto mas a su titulo del mejor, una bazuca grande y de boca humeante que, contrariando a su apariencia, pesaba tan solo tres kilogramos, algo que para el asesino era una plumilla de las mas ligeras. No era imposible, habia que recordar que se trataba de Leon, la mascota de Reborn— Si intentan matarme, deben hacerlo con su ultima voluntad, con la definitiva—

—¡Reborn! ¡Yamamoto!— se apresuro Tsuna a su lado levitando en el aire con ayuda de sus llamas—¿Están bien?—

Takeshi había tenido suerte o tal vez mala de haber sido capaz de observar los ojos castaños y sádicos, hambrientos de acción verdadera del hombre mientras disparaba la bazuca contra el enemigo, persona a quien le tocaba los pies para defender al asesino a quien no le importo en lo mas mínimo el hecho de que no pudiera escapar del ataque.

—No pueden conmigo.— sonrió, altivo. No por nada era temido por todos.

—¡Ah! ¡Reborn-san es genial! ¡Acabo con el enemigo rápidamente!—

Se acerco al lugar donde debían hallarse los restos del recientemente muerto, y para su sorpresa lo que encontró allí no era un cuerpo... humano. Si no un...

—Robot —

—¡No hay tiempo para relajarse!— grito varios metros a la derecha Yamamoto, llamando su atención y apuntando al horizonte destruido de la escuela, que curiosamente, se encontraba despejado— ¡Hay más!—

—No puede ser... — jadeo Tsunayoshi.

Frente a ellos habían figuras mucho mas grandes, mucho mas robustas que la anterior, y para aumentar pesadillas, para espanto de los jovenes luchadores, en sus hombros, al igual que Reborn sostenían grandes bazucas...

**.**

** x X x**

**.**

**V**

**.**

Me oculte tras una pila de escombros del segundo edificio completamente destruido. ¡Estaba hecho trizas! El sujeto había dirigido una marcha de bombardeos por el lugar cuando cogí fuerzas del inframundo para correr pisos abajo saliendo del condominio, donde la gente corría y lloraba desesperada cargando cosas mínimas y valiosas en brazos.

Cuidadosamente, me fije en el exterior. Todo lucia como una escena de la tercera guerra mundial, todo era polvo y cenizas negras flotando en el aire y el olor de materiales quemados. No... era como vivir la caída de las torres gemelas, solo que este tenia un continuo ataque de bombas que explotaban en las avenidas y que a cada capa de polvo que aparecía, se comía, devoraba y desaparecía a las personas que eran cubiertas.

Los gritos desaparecían, los sollozos también. Era como si se los llevara a otra dimensión.

Me levante, con el pecho adolorido por el impacto del primer proyectil en el departamento trizado, y corrí, corrí cuanto pude. Me aleje del caos. Escape del gran globo aerostático que flotaba sobre las cubiertas rojas de unas pastelerias aun no destruidas y que me ocultaban, quise seguir corriendo y escapando de la invasion, cuando algo me obligo a detenerme.

—Ayuda...me—

Era... ¿Un anciano?

Detuve mis pasos y observe el panorama.

Calles hundidas en la noche, una sirena resonando, como en aquella película de terror donde las paredes se deshacían y aparecían extraños símbolos, advirtiendo la aparición de seres abominables y demoníacos.

—Maldición— mi cuerpo tembló. Tenia mucho miedo, mucho. Ya quería hacer pis en mis pantalones, verdaderamente toda paz había sido borrada con tal facilidad, y eso verdaderamente asustaba— ¡¿Donde esta?!—grite-susurre, regresando sobre mis pasos—Deme una señal para hallarlo—

Cabía la posibilidad de un engaño, lo sabia, muy perfectamente porque estaba con los pelos de punta y el corazón latiendo tan rápidamente como el de un maldito ratón pre-infartado. Podía ser un complot, podían atraparme. Y de ningún modo, yo dejaría a alguien que necesitaba de mi ayuda, alguien que se arrastraba y sobrevivía como yo, aunque me traicionara. Pero la cuestión era el porque era yo a quien perseguían. ¿Porque andaban tras de mi lanzando destrucción y tragando personas?

Por ahora no había respuesta clara, pero lo único de lo que cualquiera debía ser consciente era "escapar". Huir de quien intentaba hacerte daño.

—Aquí— su voz pesada volvió a elevarse y me apresure a donde se movían cartones...en medio del asfalto, a la vista de la nave aerostática—¡Aquí...!—

Nada.

No queda nada _Vonny Cannavaro._

Tenia que ayudar a un ser humano, alguien como yo. Eso significaba el olvidar seguir ocultándome. Dejar el pasar desapercibido para el "enemigo", una denominación segura en caso de que estuviera Reborn a mi lado.

¡Reborn!

¡Donde...!¡¿Don estaba?!

Lo había olvidado completamente gracias al miedo que sentí al ver las acciones de un hombre desconocido para mi. El ver su ataque directo me espanto, y me asusto mucho mas el saber que aquel tipo buscaba a Reborn... mi padre de imagen, mi mesías.

¿Que podía hacerle un tipo como aquel? ¿Alguien con todos esos poderes y armas a la mano? ¡¿Que más seria capaz de hacer?!

No lo sabia. Pero de lo que estaba seguro era que Dan Cannavaro no era cobarde, no suplicaba.

No temía.

Salte los pequeños obstáculos de ladrillos abandonando mi protección bajo las cubiertas rojas con las figuras de unos helados que aun no había degustado, para alcanzar al hombre que pedía mi ayuda, y cuando llegue a su lado quite lo mas rápido que pude las capas de débil protección.

—¿Se encuentra bien?—le pregunte, apartando el ultimo trozo de cartón, cuando, una mano cubierta de negro y extraños símbolos emergió de la basura, tomándome las muñecas con tal fuerza que casi chille de dolor.

—Misión reiniciada— dijo una voz computarizada, y con los ojos brillantes en rojo y las puntas de los dedos calentándose sobre mi piel y su sobresaliente rostro envuelto en cuero negro— Cargando secuencia de X-BCXV autodestrucción—

**.**

**.**

**.**

** x X x**

**.**

—X-BURNER!—

_Whoshhh_

Tras y delante del cuerpo de Sawada Tsunayoshi el cielo fue dividido por unas ráfagas enormes de fuego, iluminando la ciudad oscurecida por grandes nubes que recubrían el brillante sol de la mañana.

El cuerpo enemigo, debía ser arrasado por la voluntad del gran jefe de la familia, el décimo Vongola.

A unos metros en la tierra, su mano derecha esquivaba velozmente ataques de bazucas que reventaban los suelos y obligaba a caer mas estructuras.

—¡Sistema C.A.I! ¡Flame Arrow!—

Shigure Kintoki lo protegió del golpe del gran metal del hombre de negro que extrañamente no le asestaba un aniquilador misil al estar cara a cara. A lo lejos podía observar a sus compañeros pelear con todo lo que tenían contra los atacantes. Los enemigos se habían dispersado de la nada apareciendo y desapareciendo a cada segundo atacándolos con toda arma que poseían y sorpresivamente solo parecían querer mantenerlos ocupados mientras un grupo de cinco iba contra Reborn, y toda aquella acción que observaba mientras esquivaba los golpes de su contrincante, era asombrosa.

El sicario los esquivaba, siempre diez pasos adelante, apareciendo y desapareciendo como rápidos flashes que provocaban dolor a los ojos por la velocidad en que se trataba de mirar cada movimiento. Sus puños era aun mas veloces que sus piernas que parecían contenerse en soltarlo todo. Había dejado la ayuda de Leon de lado y luchaba con una sonrisa socarrona, consciente de todo a su alrededor y con el pensamiento y saber que aquella basura de espectáculo se acabaría cuando él quisiera.

Los enemigos lanzaban bombardeos sin culpa a su cuerpo, aparecían de los polvos que disminuían la capacidad de captar seres y arrasaban con golpes y patadas y rayos que escapaban de sus dedos intentando hacer miles de huecos por su cuerpo, deseando matarlo.

Pero aquello ya le estaba aburriendo.

—Leon—El camaleón rápidamente se transformo en una gran ametralladora que fue tenebrosamente sujetada por su dueño. Esto pareció asustar a los enemigos quienes detuvieron sus cuerpos para mirar al amenazante hombre que se erguía con el brillo del aburrimiento en sus ojos de santo—Están jodiendo. Ya me cansaron.—

Y con amenaza en sus palabras oscuras los seres brincaron con espanto al iniciar la lluvia horizontal de miles y miles de balas envueltas en llamas del sol. Unas llamas que desintegraron sus cuerpos con la facilidad de un titan reventando el cuerpo de pequeños seres.

—¡Reborn! ¡No les hagas daño!-grito Sawada apresurándose al lado de su tutor—¡Detente!—

Su pedido fue ignorado por el hombre que giro sobre sus pies para, progresivamente y contra los pensamientos de todos, destrozar un enorme robot, tan parecido a un... gola mosca que los corazones de los jóvenes se detuvieron.

—No puede ser... ¡Acaso ellos son...!—

—Los mas fuertes... contra el mas fuerte—apareció, simultaneo a sus palabras, una silueta hablando y caminado hacia ellos elegantemente y con el porte de un luchador y las manos entrelazadas suavemente—Porque tu eres el único que puede destruir una legión de nosotros—

Porque Dan Cannavaro, a pesar de no tener el mundo entero a sus pies, podía someterlos a todos.

Podia hacerlos papilla, Reborn, el mejor hitman del mundo.

* * *

_Hola! Bueno, pensaba hacerlo maaas largo porque se suponia que seria asi. Peeero! para no quitarle algo de burda emocion decidi cortarlo aqui._

_Debo avisar que mas adelante creare un nuevo arco, tal vez dos, depende de como valla con el fic. Ah! Por cierto, los capitulos pueden variar de "largura" o contenido. Espero que no les haya incomodado el leer porque pasaba de un narrador a otro, pero era necesario._

_Psdt: A que notaron que el guion es larguito ~:D Me di cuenta que me confundia mucho con el cortito por eso cambie eso. :B_

_Gracias por leer! ^u^_

_**Adelantitos!**_

_"—¡¿QUIEN ERES?!—_

_—¿Eh? No lo sabes? Yo soy el mejor, el mas grande de todos. Soy...—"_

_"—Que quieres decir—_

_—Se suponía que estarías en tu lindo hogar, pero estabas aquí y no perdimos la oportunidad de saludarte—rio—Te mandamos un lindo regalito a casa, si es que no esta ya destruida—"_

_psdt: Se que aun no han aparecido personajes, pero es tiempo y relacion de Vonny con los demas, no crean que los he olvidado :D muy pronto estaran aqui, y tal vez, cierta escena del proximo capitulo les guste :D) Ah! Me encantan las pelis de Resident evil y Silent hill asi que no se sorprendan si ven algo tan horripilante de estas pelis por aqui, despues de todo Vindice es de "zombies" hahaha_

___Si les gusto este cap pueden dejar su hermoso review y el siguiente cap estara pronto! :D) _


End file.
